It's not just students who find love in school
by dbz7000
Summary: Logan is a single father and college Professor whose new friend becomes more than that. dedicated to FallenAngelQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to FallenAngelQueen cause she she wrote a cargan for me**

It was just a new morning for Logan Mitchell, Math Professor at UCLA. He recently got hired as a Calculus teacher for several morning classes, while his best friends Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight taught night classes, with Carlos teaching Chemistry and Kendall teaching History. He woke up his three year old son Xander and got breakfast ready for them. While he was making them pancakes, he asked his son "are you excited about visiting Uncle Carlos and Uncle Kendall while I work?" Xander happily replied "uh-huh! I love Uncle Carlos and Uncle Kendall!" Logan just smiled and thanked God that he wouldn't have to take Xander to a day care while he worked. When they were done eating, Logan had Xander brush his teeth and then took him to Carlos and Kendall's house next door. Carlos opened the door and happily said "Hi Xander! Are you excited for your daddy's new job?" Xander just said whit his ever so contagious smile "uh-huh!." Then Carlos' boyfriend Kendall showed up and said good morning Xander! How are you?" "I'm good Uncle Kendall!" Logan smiled at how his son was good with his best friends. It had been like that since Xander's mother Camille Roberts died in a crash a week after Xander was born thanks to a drunk driver. Then Logan gave Kendall his carseat and said "remember to take him to my office before you start your classes, okay?" Carlos simply smiled and said "don't worry, Logan."

It was now 5:00pm and Logan was getting his things from the class he just taught not knowing he forgot his phone. He went straight to his office and waited for Carlos or Kendall to bring Xander to him so he could go home. Back at the classroom, a tan muscular brunette man James Diamond who was also a new teacher went to the same classroom Logan left not too long ago. He saw Logan's phone and assumed it was the previous teacher's phone. He would've went to look for the owner if it weren't for the fact that his English Lit students just came in. He decided the phone would have to wait for after his class. When his class did end, he decided to look at the phone. He then saw the wallpaper and was obsessed with who it was: a shorter brunette man with a faux hawk and a little boy. James then taught to himself 'damn. That guy's hot. And his kid is cute. Now how do I find him?' He then decided to see if there were any other teachers near the classroom and found a woman with black hair and red highlights and asked "excuse me miss? Do you know who this man is? He left his phone in a classroom before I started teaching my class". The woman just replied "I think his name is Logan Mitchell. His office is right down the hall that way." James felt relief knowing he was one step closer to finding his crush. "thank you miss?" "My name is Lucy Stone. I teach Music, specifically electric guitar." "James was impressed and said "cool. I'm a bit of a musician myself. Well I better go and find Logan so I can give him his phone back. I'll see you around, Lucy".

Meanwhile in Logan's office, he was happy that Carlos brought Xander to him, but he was having another problem. He lost his phone. Xander curiously asked his father who seemed to be opening and closing the same cabinets over "daddy? What are you looking for?" "I'm looking for my phone, Xander". Then the office door opened, and James nervously asked "Logan Mitchell?" "yes, how can I help you?" "My name is James Diamond, I teach English Lit, I found what I think is your phone in the classroom. He showed Logan the phone and Logan was relieved and said "yes, that is my phone. Thank you, James!" James just smiled and said "no problem" he then saw Xander and said "and who's this little guy?" Xander then spoke up saying "my name is Xander and my daddy's a teacher here!" James was impressed at how good the kid's talking skills were. He then looked at the clock up on the wall and said "well, I have to go. I'll see around, Logan. Bye Xander!" After they said their goodbyes, the two men went their own ways, unaware that the other was instantly attracted to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Logan and James met, and both had seen each other several times during that time, even having lunch together on three on those days. During those three times they had lunch, they had got to know each other better. They talked about their hometowns, high school and College experience and were both shocked to find that the other was only 22 years old. Logan hadn't told Carlos and Kendall about him meeting nor having a crush on James because their work schedules prevented James from actually meeting them. Today was no different from those three days, as they had time to eat lunch together an hour before Kendall and Carlos came with Xander. Then out of nowhere, James asked Logan something unexpected. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked Logan with a serious, yet at the same shy tone.

Logan felt like his heart dropped. He wanted to ask him that, but he beat him to it. Logan continues to stare into oblivion, while James said "hello? Anyone there? If you don't want to, that's okay-" Then Logan cut him off immediately "no! I want to, I was just surprised you asked me after we only had lunch three times" he said with a smile. Then James said "cool. I'm free on Saturday. Is that okay with you, or do you need to find someone to watch your kid?" Then Logan remembered how much Carlos and Kendall love Xander, so he said "no, I have someone. Two someones, actually. They'd love to watch my son." Then James got his things and got ready to go home, and said "well, I have to go home and grade some papers. I'll see you on Saturday, Logan" he said smiling at Logan.

When Logan got home with Xander, he waited till Carlos and Kendall came home to tell them he had a date. When they came home, he called both of them over, since Xander was sleeping. When they got there, Carlos asked "what's this about Logan? You sounded excited on the phone." Then Logan asked them "can you two please watch Xander Saturday night? I have a date-" "Kendall's eyes widened at what Logan announced and he almost screamed "WHAT? We were just about to tell you we wanted to set you up for the same day!" Then Carlos said in a calmer voice, "anyway, who is the person?" "his name is James Diamond and he teaches English Lit. He's the guy I told you about who found my phone on my first day" Then Kendall and Carlos said at the same time "SHUT UP! WE WERE JUST GONNA SET YOU UP WITH HIM!" Then Logan asked "you met him? Where? When? How?" "We met him in the parking lot on the first day" Then Kendall said "now that the awkwardness is out of the way, yes, we will watch Xander while you go on a date with your future lover" he teased. Later that night, Logan went to sleep with a happy mind knowing the situation was handled. But he also had a thing that he didn't tell James, Kendall, or Carlos about. Since that first day he met James, Logan has been having sex dreams about him every night. Unaware to him, James had the same problem…..

Next chapter: a "detailed look" at James and Logan's dreams about each other. The chapter after that is the date ;)


	3. Chapter 3

James was sitting in his office going over what seemed to be mountains of tests that needed to be graded. He was happy that he got to be an educator, but he hated the part of grading the work, especially since he teaches three classes each with at least forty students. He was losing his mind slowly and tried to focus on grading the work and not to look at the clock. Then all of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised and happy to see that it was Logan.

Logan stepped inside and closes the door then locked it. He then asked James "anything I can help you with? You seem stressed." Then James smirked and seductively said "yes. You can help me with something, actually." He then pulled Logan in for a kiss, and moaned in his mouth. Then Logan brought his hands to James' chest and ripped open his blue dress shirt revealing a black tank top. Logan slipped his hands under it while kissing James and slowly ripped it showing James' defined body. Then they pulled apart and James did the same thing Logan did to him, albeit Logan's dress shirt was maroon. Then Logan started to kiss and suck on James' nipple and made his way down his body. He undid his jeans, and pulled them along with his boxer briefs off. He then without warning, took James' cock in his mouth causing the taller man to moan. Then James pulled Logan up to him and said seductively "I want you to fuck me." Then Logan allowed James to undo the rest of his wardrobe and once that was done, James knocked everything on the desk on the floor and leaned against it. He then started begging "please Logie, fuck me hard, rough, and fast." All Logan said after that was "as you wish" then he pounded into James without warning. This just made James moan more and he said "Logie, I'm close." All Logan said after that was "cum for me James" as he came inside the taller man's ass. Then James shot his load onto the desk and said "I love you Logan"….

Then out of nowhere James pulled his head off his pillow. He then looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for him to wake up. It was the day of his and Logan's date. He then thought to himself 'how is it possible for me to have the EXACT same sex dream about Logan every night since I met him?'

***LINEBREAK IS NOT WORKING***

Logan was in the hallway walking alone, when his folders suddenly spilled all his students' work on the floor. He bent down to pick them up, but then felt a hand pull his shoulder up from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see it was James dressed in a dark blue cardigan over a gray shirt and light blue jeans. James simply smiled at Logan and began to kiss him passionately. James then started to let his hands wander down to Logan's back, and lifted his shirt over him revealing his thin, yet at the same time, well built body. He then slowly pulled his own shirt off, then made his hands travel to Logan's pants where he unbuttoned them, but he then stood back up to kiss Logan again, then started to suck on his nipples. All James heard was Logan moaning in pleasure. Without warning, he undid the zipper on his pants and pulled both and underwear down in one swoop. Then he stopped for several minutes to removes the rest of his clothes. Then Logan whispered in James' ear "I need you." That was enough for James. He then lifted Logan up and had his back against the wall and pushed his cock in Logan's ass, loving the moans spilling from the shorter man. Then Logan said out loud with pleasure, "I'm close!" Then James said in response "me too. Cum for me Logie!" as he spilled his cum inside Logan while Logan cummed all over James' abs. "I love you Logan."

Then Logan woke up with a gasp and looked at the clock. It was almost time for him to get up, and it was also the day of the their date. Logan thought to himself 'why do I ALWAYS dream of him fucking me in the hallway EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT?' This only made Logan more attracted to James, and vice versa.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my birthday present to you guys, since my birthday is on the 18th(I'm turning 22) and the next update might be after that(MIGHT BE)

Logan woke up the next day from yet another sex dream about dream. He got his clothes for the day, and a towel and was about to take a shower, but stopped when he heard his phone go off. He checked it to see that James had texted him to go to his place at 7:00 with his address following after. Logan couldn't help but get hard at the thought at being at James' house.

While he was in the shower, he got lost in his thought and imagined James was there with him and he started pumping himself getting more pleasure from the fantasy. He then came on the shower wall before he knew it. He then cleaned himself up, and started to make breakfast for him and Xander.

Logan was cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs when Carlos called him. He answered the phone knowing what Carlos was going to talk about "yes, Carlos?" "so what time should Kendall and I get our nephew so you can be with your man?" he Carlos teased. "Logan answered honestly "the date is at 7:00, so you guys can get him at least 10 minutes before". Carlos teased again "should we let Xander spend the night just in case?" Logan replied "if you're so interested in James, why don't you date him?" "cause I'm already dating Kendall" Carlos said, "and I just want you to be happy with someone. I'll talk to you later, when you drop off Xander."

Logan went to Xander's room and woke him up to let him know that it was time to eat. When Xander was eating, Logan decided to tell him about his date "Xander, do you wanna spend the night at Uncle Carlos and Uncle Kendall?" Xander replied "uh-huh! But how come you're not gonna come?" Logan then told him "because Uncle Carlos and Uncle Kendall want me to go on a date with James, remember that man who found my phone?" Instead of whining like Logan expected, Xander was happy "I like James! Am I going to see him again?" he asked with a curiosity anyone would find adorable. "Logan just smiled and said "maybe." Logan then spent the rest of the day planning lesson for the next week of class.

When it was 6:00, Logan got Xander and started to change him, saying that it was time to visit Carlos and Kendall. He then packed an overnight bag for him. By the time he was done getting his son ready, it was already 6:30. He then took Xander next door to his friends' house, where they were happy to see him. When he got there, Carlos answered the door before Logan had a chance to knock, and said "hey Logan! hi, Xander!" "Hi Uncle Carlos!" Logan couldn't help but smile at his son and think of his date. Xander told him that he likes James and wants to see him again. It was like the universe wanted them together. Logan then told Xander "be good for your uncles, okay? I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up" then he picked him up and kissed his forehead. Xander just replied with "okay, daddy! Have fun on your date!" Kendall and Carlos couldn't help but smirk. That kid was definitely their nephew, even if he's not biologically.

Logan then made his way to James' house, which was surprisingly, only three houses down from his own. When he got there, he rang the door bell and James answered it. "Hey, just in time, come on in" James said as he invited Logan in. Logan couldn't help but stare at James who happened to be wearing the same thing in his dream about him. Also, Logan was wearing the same outfit he had in James dream, and both men were trying with all their might not to jump on the other. James then led Logan to the kitchen where he had dinner waiting for them. It was chicken alfredo with white moscato wine. As they ate, they talked about the irony of Kendall and Carlos wanting to set them up. They even got to the subject of Xander who James had admitted was just as cute as Logan which made Logan blush. Then they got to dessert, which was a homemade cheesecake, and Logan liked it immediately. After one bite of the cheesecake, he didn't know which one he wanted: James or the cheesecake. Then when they were done, Logan was about to get ready to go. As he got up, he said to James "thank you for dinner, we'll have to do it again sometime" when he got to the door, James called him stopping him from leaving "Logan wait! You forgot something!" Logan then titled his head and said "what?" Then James went up to him and said slowly "this" and leaned in to kiss him.

Logan returned the kiss and felt like he couldn't move. While kissing him, James moved his hands across Logan's back hearing him moan into his mouth. Then James slowly undid the buttons on Logan's dress shirt kissing every inch of skin that was exposed, resulting in more moans from him. When his shirt was completely off, Logan returned the favor to James, but halfway though Logan undoing James' shirt, James whispered seductively in his ear "bedroom, now" then pulled him to his room. Then James' slammed Logan's back to his door and kept kissing him while Logan undid the rest of his shirt. Both men stepped out of their shoes, then at the same time began to work on the other's pants. Not much later, both men were naked with the exception of their socks. James then pulled Logan from the wall and pushed him on the bed and bean to suck on his nipples, suppressing moans from the shorter man. When Logan nipples were hard, James then put two fingers to his mouth and told him "suck" and Logan did what he was told. James then licked a line down his abdomen and brought his fingers to Logan's hole and slowly thrusted. Logan just moaned in pleasure, and after about three minutes, James removed his fingers, and lined up his cock with Logan and asked "are you ready?" Logan just moaned in response "please fuck me James" then James whispered in his ear "only if you fuck me after, do you understand?" Logan responded with "yes, please. I've been wanting you to fuck me just as much as I wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you the first day of the semester" James then smiled and said "me too" then he slowly thrusted his cock inside Logan. Logan kept moaning and saying his James' name. About fifteen minutes of fucking the shorter man, James told him "I'm close" as he kept pounding Logan's prostate every time. Logan just said "hit there again! Fuck me hard James!" James kept thrusting and without warning, he came inside Logan hole, then thrusted several more times and pulled out. Then both men layed there catching their breaths. About five minutes later, Logan climbed on James and said "my turn now." All James said was yes, please"

Logan started by kissing James on the mouth, then slowly traveled lower. Like James did to him, he sucked on his nipples until they were hard. Then he made his way kissing down to his abs, and stopped at his cock. Logan realized James didn't do this to him, but decided to do it anyway. He started to suck on James cock. Then James head hit the pillow beneath him as he let out several long moans. Then James said "I'm close Logie!" Then he came in Logan's mouth and Logan swallowed it. Logan then decided to have more fun with the taller man by spreading his legs open and thrusting his fingers one by one slowly. James just kept moaning louder. Then Logan pulled his fingers out and stuck his tongue inside James' hole and kept this up for at least ten minutes. When he was done, he asked James "are you ready, James?" Then James just said "fuck me harder than I fucked you. I want you to, please Logie!" Then without warning, Logan smirked and started to fuck James senseless. The whole time James kept telling Logan as he hit his prostate "harder Logie!" Then with both men crying out eeach other's names, Logan came inside James, pulled out, and collapsed beneath him. Then after five minutes, James said "next time, I'm fucking you in your house, boyfriend." Then Logan smiled and said "THERE'S. ALWAYS. TOMORROW. BOYFRIEND." He said slowly and teasingly, emphasizing every word. "But until then, let's enjoy our first night as a couple." Then James smiled and said to his new boyfriend after looking at the clock "shit! It's almost 2:00am. We spent almost the entire night fucking!" Then Logan said "what's wrong with that?" James simply responded "I didn't say anything was wrong. I just can't believe we spent that much time having sex." Logan laughed and said "goodnight James, I love you." Then James kissed Logan on the lips and said "I love you, too Logie" Then they both asleep not knowing the other's dream had literally come true. Another thing both men were looking forward to was shower sex in the morning, even if they didn't mention it.

NEXT CHAPTER: MORNING AFTER ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Logan woke up and saw James rising up out of the bed, showing off his perfect ass. He got up not one minute after him, went up to him, and said "good morning." James then turned around, and kissed saying "morning to you, too" smiling. Logan saw in the mirror near the bed that his hair was mess and asked James, "is it okay if I take a shower here?" James smiled and responded with "sure. I happen to be a big proponent of saving water, if you know what I mean…" Then Logan got what James meant, and immediately said "then lead the way."

James led Logan down the hall to the bathroom, both not caring that they were both naked as they walked. Before James got to opening the door, James said "you can get started without me, I'm gonna go get an extra towel" then kissed Logan quickly on the lips, and when Logan went in, he felt James slap his ass, to which he said "I thought we were saving that for the shower!" When he went in, he stopped to adore the place he was in. It wasn't a regular bathroom. The shower looked liked it could fit at least 7 people in there. The tub looked more like a hot tub. Logan thought to himself 'damn, this guy is fancy, this place looks like the combination of 2 hotel suites, minus the things you'd find in a bedroom.' Then James came in with the extra towel, and asked Logan "so I'm guessing you like my place?" Logan then turned around, and said "yea, I do." James simple smiled, took Logan's hand, and led him inside letting the warm water hit their bodies. Then James wrapped his hand around Logan's ass, squeezing it and pulling him forward. Their lips crashed together and both were moaning not much later.

While one hand was running up and down James' back, Logan used his extra to grab the bar of soap and started to rub it around James body, to which he started moaning louder. Then before Logan noticed, James' took the soap from Logan and started doing the same. When he put the soap down, he started to kiss down Logan's body and then grabbed his cock. He then whispered in Logan's ear "now I'm gonna do to you what you did to me last night. Do you want that Logie?" Logan felt weak in the knees, and just nodded. His mouth opened wider when James took his cock in his mouth, licking the slit. Then after about five minutes, Logan said "James, I-I-I'm close!" Then he came in James' mouth, which James swallowed. Then he got up, and they used the shampoo and conditioner on each other. When they were done, they got dressed, and agreed to go to Kendall and Carlos' house, and thank them and pick up Xander, of course.

When they got to the house, Carlos answered it with a smile on his face "hey Logan, oh….hi James. So is it safe to assume that you two…" Then James and Logan both said at the same time "yes, and yes." Then Carlos smile got even bigger and he called Kendall. "Kendall! Come here quick! Our nephew's father is here with his newest lover!" Logan immediately did a facepalm, while James simply smiled through it. When Kendall got to the door, he said teasingly "hey Logan. Hey James, just heard the news, and I'm happy for you." "Thanks," Logan answered, "where's Xander?" "he's still sleeping in the guest room" Carlos replied. "But we were just gonna cook breakfast, so you can join us if you want." Without hesitation, they accepted the offer realizing they didn't earlier, due to a hot shower.

While Carlos was making coffee, he asked James "so how many time did you see Logan on campus before your date?" James told him that they only had lunch together three times and that he asked out Logan on the third time. Then Kendall joined in, asking James about what kind of music he prefers, and was shocked to find out that all four men have the same musical preferences, especially alternative.(1) Then James curiously asked Kendall and Carlos how long they've been together. "Two years" Carlos told him. Then suddenly, they heard a door open wth a small voice saying "hello? Uncle Carlos? Uncle Kendall? Daddy?"

Logan smiled when his son was awake and decided to surprise him. When Xander got there, he smiled and ran straight to Logan "Daddy! You're here!" Then Logan picked him up, and said "I told you I'll be back." As Logan put Xander down, he saw James but had confusion on his face as to where he had seen this man before. Then Logan told his son "Xander, this is my boyfriend James. Remember the nice man who gave me my phone when I lost it?" Then Xander suddenly had his memory refreshed. He then asked Logan "Is James the man who you went with last night?" James replied with "I sure am, Xander!" Then it was time to eat, during which Logan told Xander that because he was good with Kendall and Carlos, they could go ice skating. It was secretly something they were planning for weeks before they started working at the University. Of course, Xander was excited, and obviously, James was going with them. He wanted to get to know his new boyfriend, friends, and boyfriend's son as much as possible since their work schedule makes it hard to see them all.

(1)I read somewhere that all the guys like alternative music.

Sorry, not much was in this chapter, the creativity is flowing through my brain slowly.

NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT KENLOS WAS DOING WHILE JAGAN WAS ON THEIR DATE ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS WHAT KENLOS WAS DOING WHILE JAGAN WAS ON THEIR DATE

After Logan dropped off Xander at Kendall and Carlos' house, they were pretty sure James and Logan would be doing what they themselves do every night. After they saw Logan walk into James' house, Kendall asked Xander "Xander, do you wanna watch iCarly with Uncle Carlos while I make dinner?" "uh-huh! That's my favorite show!" Xander replied with a smile. While Carlos changed the channel to iCary, Kendall went to the kitchen to make them dinner. He decided to make the one thing that Carlos and Xander both claim as their favorite-chicken casserole.

While he was getting the food ready, he could hear his nephew and boyfriend yelling at the tv "NO! WHY DID SAM AND FREDDIE BREAK UP?"(1) All Kendall did was smile at the sound coming from the living room. When he was done cooking, he called to them "Carlos! Xander! Dinner's ready!" Then Carlos told Kendall "hold on. We need to know if Seddie if over for good." All Kendall thought was that it was adorable that both of them wanted a fictional couple together.

When it time for them to eat, they made their way to the kitchen and started eating. Five minutes into the meal, Carlos asked his nephew "Xander, do you like the food Uncle Kendall made?" Xander simply nodded and smiled. Then after Xander swallowed the food in his mouth, he asked both men "Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, what do you do at your job?" Then Kendall responded to his nephew's question saying "me and Uncle Carlos are teachers" he said with a smile. Then for several more minutes, Carlos and Kendall told Xander what they and Logan do as teachers.

It was now 8:30, and Xander was getting sleepy, and both his uncles could see it. When he finally did fall sleep on the couch, Carlos picked him up and took him to the guest room and tucked him in. Then after he stood up to leave the room, Xander opened his eyes slowly "Uncle Carlos?" "what's wrong, Xander?" Then Xander asked curiously yet at the same time sleepily "will my daddy be back to pick me up tomorrow?" Carlos answered his nephew with "uh-huh. Your daddy will come here before we eat breakfast, okay?" "okay. Good night, Uncle Carlos."

Then Carlos went to the kitchen to find Kendall, where he was finishing the dishes. After Kendall finished washing the dishes, he turned around and found his boyfriend there waiting for him. Kendall went up to him, kissed him and then took his hand and led his lover to the bedroom. Once they got there, Kendall said seductively "you think Logan and James are having a good time like we're about to?" Then Carlos smiled and said "oh, trust me, I know they are."

Carlos then pushed Kendall on the bed and pushed him passionately. Then Kendall moaned "god, I want you Carlitos." Then Carlos kissed him quickly, and said "you're gonna get what you want real soon." Then he smiled seductively and got up from the bed.

Soon Carlos was unbuttoning his button-up shirt, and then removed his black tank top, slowly turning on Kendall even more. Then Carlos turned to Kendall and said "how can I give you what you want if you have clothes on?" Then Kendall literally ripped his shirt off and started to undo his pants and pull them along with his boxer briefs then looked back to Carlos to see that he was naked too.

Then Carlos pushed Kendall back on the bed with only one hand, and climbed on top of him. He kissed him on the lips, then started to lick and suck on his nipples, which resulted in Kendall letting out a long series of moans. When Carlos was done with that, he slowly started to lead a trail of kisses down Kendall's abdomen. When he got to his goal, he stuck his fingers to Kendall's mouth and said "suck." Kendall complied and when Carlos pulled his fingers out, he asked his lover "are you ready?"

All Kendall could do is moan out "god yes, Carlos" Then slowly Carlos thrusted in one finger into Kendall's hole, which made the blonde man's moans louder than the first few. He slowly added a second finger after five minutes, then a third after another five. After teasing for that long, Carlos asked him "ready for the real fun?" Then Kendall didn't say anything at all, just nod at his boyfriend. So Carlos aligned his cock with Kendall's hole and slowly thrusted it in and continued thrusting hitting the blonde's prostate on every turn as Kendall's face had an expression pain and pleasure at the same time. Then after about ten minutes, Carlos said "I'm close" then came inside Kendall's hole. After he pulled out, Carlos then started to suck on Kendall's cock and when Kendall came, Carlos swallowed it. They both collapsed on the bed, catching their breaths, until Carlos asked "you think Logan and James are having a good time?" "I know they are" Kendall replied, then both men went to sleep, not looking at the time which was only 11:30, while a few houses down, James and Logan were having sex and were going to continue for several more hours.

For those of you iCarly fans, I ship Seddie


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks that night James and Logan got together. Logan and James had both decided to keep their relationship professional at the campus, though they were already out to the school with no problem. When they had lunch, they would always here female students gossip about how cute a couple they would be. If anyone at the school asked about their relationship status, they would just tell them that they had a boyfriend.

Like any other day, Logan was teaching his Calculus class, knowing that when he left James would come inside the classroom to teach his English Lit students. But unlike other days, he decided to end class early claiming he had a migraine, when there an hour left of class.

When he saw James in the hall, he winked and mouthed at him "my house. Now." James didn't go to class that day, and decided to go with Logan. It was barely in the afternoon when James asked Logan "why'd you end your class early?" Logan teased and whispered to his ear "when we had sex the first time, you said wanted to fuck me in my house. And it's only 3pm. Two hours until I need to get Xander from Carlos and Kendall…" he said with a smirk. James then thought to himself 'we did just have lunch, but I wasn't hungry for food…' Before he could do anything else, Logan pulled James into a kiss, and they both started to moan into the other's throats.

Both men stepped out of their shoes, and James slipped his hands under Logan's shirt and rubbed his chest also tweaking his nipples, causing Logan to moan loudly. James then removed the shorter man's shirt, and began to suck and lick at his nipples.

While James was giving Logan's nipples attention he felt Logan's hands try to pull his shirt off, so he allowed Logan to do it. Then Logan started to undo James' jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving James completely nude except for his black socks.

James then pushed Logan against the wall near his bedroom, and removed his pants and boxers. Both men were now just wearing only their socks, and went back to kissing each other. Logan turned around for a brief time to open his bedroom and James roughly pushed him on the bed.

Logan flipped James around and started to kiss his chest and suck and lick his nipples. After a while, he kissed down his boyfriend's muscular body and started to suck his cock. James moaned while Logan went to work for about fifteen minutes. As he felt himself almost cum, Logan pulled off and James flipped them around and reciprocated what Logan did to him.

After a while, James was tired of teasing Logan, so he brought his fingers to his mouth and Logan sucked on them. After he pulled out, James pushed them in Logan's hole slowly resulting in Logan moaning again. Then when James pulled them out, he asked "do you want me to fuck you, Logie? Or do you want to fuck me?" Logan just moaned out his response "both. Please fuck me James" James then smiled and without warning slammed his cock into Logan.

The whole time James fucked Logan, the bed was rocking and Logan's moans got louder. When he was close, James said "Im close. God, you're so tight, Logie" then he came inside his lover and when he pulled out, some of the cum was dripping out of Logan's hole.

After they both caught their breaths, Logan returned the favor and fucked James just like on their first date. When they were done, it was 4:45pm. "I guess we should get Xander next door" Logan told James. Both men got up, and got dressed, and when they got nest door, Carlos answered it teasingly, "so I guess me and Kendall don't need to bring Xander with us?" the other men just blushed and when Xander came out, he ran straight to Logan and James cheering happily "Daddy! James! You're here early!" Then Logan picked up his son and said "yup, wanna go home now so your uncles can go to work?" Then Kendall shouted from the other side of the house "oh, don't worry about us, Logie. We're _all having fun" he teased. _Logan and James then went to back to Logan's house not caring that they skipped work to have sex. They were even more happy that it was the weekend, which meant more sex for them ;)

Yea, so my mind is slowly coming up with ideas for this. Also, if you haven't read my Cargan, please read it.

Future chapters will have(in no specific order): more smut, daddy Logan moments, James babysitting, Dak, Lucy, Camille will befriend the guys(and Xander), James meeting Logan's Parents.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since Logan and James became a couple. Since then, they'd grown closer and Xander had become even fonder of his father's boyfriend. It was now spring break and it was a time for Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Xander to spend time together outside the school.

It was the Friday before spring break started, and all four men knew what they wanted to do. They all decided to go camping with some of their friends from the school: Jo Taylor, an acting teacher, Dak, an art teacher, and Lucy Stone, the same teacher who was responsible for James and Logan's first meeting.

Camping was Logan's idea because he hasn't been in a long time, and because his dad had a cabin in the woods that he lets him use when he has time off of work. They all rode to the cabin in the following groups: 1) Logan, Xander, and James. 2) Kendall, Carlos, and Dak. 3) Jo and Lucy. This was mostly due to the size of their cars. It was apparent that the only one besides Logan who was most excited about camping was Xander because he got a sense of adventure from Carlos babysitting _way too much._

When they finished the 45 minute drive to the cabin, everyone except Logan dropped their jaws. "Woah, Logan this place is so cool!" James said to his boyfriend. "Has this place is the family long?" Jo asked him. "We got it for a lot less than less than most people get cabins," then Lucy noticed the old walls on the cabin and said "no kidding."

Then Logan told them "the owner, caught his wife in bed with another man. He kills him with a fire poker, then killed his wife. The cops called it double murder-suicide. People say that his ghost can be seen late at night, looking for his lost love, regretting killing her." Then all the other people had scared and disgusted expressions painted on their faces. Then Lucy said "okay, now I'm creeped out."

Kendall and Carlos quickly changed their expressions to laughter. Immidiately, Xander woke up from his nap on the couch, and said "daddy, are we at Grandpa's cabin yet?" "we're here, Xander. Did you have a good nap?" "uh-huh!"

Afterwards, they decided to have lunch, so they used the stove to cook some fish, and steaks. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a snapping sound outside, and all looked confused as to what it is. Then Jo spoke in a sarcastic, yet creepy tone "Evil Dead, The Strangers, Friday the 13th. All the best horror movies happen in the woods. It's something about the seclusion. If you scream, no one can hear you." After that, everyone had a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look on their face. Everyone except Xander, who was getting scared. When Jo saw this, she said "don't worry, Xander, I was only making it up." Then Xander asked "are you sure?" Then Logan said "don't worry, Xander if something bad happens, we'll protect you."

When they finished their dinner, everyone decided to pick which rooms they were gonna sleep in. Obviously Kendall and Carlos would get one room, James and Logan would have to include Xander in theirs, which left Jo, Lucy and Dak to three other rooms. After they picked their rooms, Xander fell asleep, to which James and Logan found adorable.

The seven remaining people who were awake decided to watch the movie "Jeepers Creepers 2". Halfway through it, they heard the same snapping sound as before, leaving Lucy to freak out and almost scream "what was that?" Then Dak told her in a calming voice "it's the wind, hitting the windows. You know how windy California gets(1)."

After watching some more of the movie, the snapping sounds became more and more frequent. Then the lights started to flicker on and off. Lucy then got up from the couch saying "that's it! I'm calling for help. There's no way those creepy snapping sounds are just the wind!" he Logan told her casually "don't bother. Cell signal gets spotty." Then Lucy turned to the others and said "you're all just gonna keep watching the movie?"

Then Lucy told Jo "lights just don't go out like that." Then Logan told her "actually they do, a lot. It's an old cabin." But Lucy continued to panic, saying "something bad is happening. There's weird noises, the lights are going off, our phones have no signal." Then James said casually "funny. Everything you just said always leads to a murder" resulting in the other guys laughing about it.

Jo tried calming her down again by saying "chill. I'll make some green tea. It's perfect for cold nights." Then Lucy remembered she brought something to help her stress, and took it out of her pocket-a box of cigarettes. Then Logan's face went wide and said "you smoke?" "only when I'm scared like now." Then Logan told her, "can you at least do it outside, it's obviously not safe for Xander." Then Lucy said "fine, Jo can you keep me company, so I'm not lonely with the alleged psycho killer you told me about?"

While in the cabin, the guys decided to watch Friday the 13th. During one of those moments when it's super quiet, then something loud happens, all of them screamed. Then Lucy said coughing "what was that?" Jo told her "they're watching a movie. Are you done? Can we in now?" "with the scary movies and a killer on the loose? Are you nuts?"

When Lucy was done smoking, they went back outside and then the guys started screaming again when the cabin door opened. "Chill. It's just us." Jo told them. When the movie continued, the snapping was being heard again, and when Lucy looked, she saw a figure in the distance walking towards the cabin.

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WOODS!" she screamed. Then Dak rolled his eyes and said "either she's tripping out, or she just saw something creepy." When Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos all looked out, they saw someone walking towards the cabin with an axe in hand.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" Logan said, and Lucy said still panicking "what is it?" Then Carlos saw something shiny on the floor and picked it up. It was a small chain with two rings on them. The rings each had one name on them. David Pratt, and Joyce Pratt. Logan saw the rings and and said "I thought they were just fiction." Then when the shadow got closer, Jo said "Oh my God, He's outside! He wants to kill us! Or kidnap a person! Quick someone, sacrifice yourself!" Then everyone gave her a 'what-the-fuck' look. Then when the person opened the door, they all screamed and the person was revealed to be a police officer.

The cop told them "I just wanted to know if you wanted that branch that's hitting the window cut down." Then they all calmed down and Lucy said "so that's what it was the branch was hitting the trees cause of the wind?" Then Jo told her "I told you there's nothing bad going on here. And yes officer, please cut down the scratchy branch."

After that little misunderstanding with the scary noises they all went to sleep, hoping that the next 6 days of spring break are less crazy than this one.

(1)If you live in California, you know how windy it gets these nights…..

Anyone want to guess which quotes are from the Degrassi episode that inspired this chapter?

I'm surprised I didn't even try to write smut in this chapter. Oh well….


	9. Chapter 9

After staying at Logan's dad's cabin for spring break, the group headed home the morning right after. When James and Logan got home, they were too tired to do anything, even have sex, so they just fell asleep in Logan's room while Xander fell asleep in his.

When James woke up, he noticed that Logan wasn't with him. He got up out of the bed, and headed straight downstairs to find Logan on his computer. He went up to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on the neck asking in a sing-songy voice "what are you up to?" Logan just smiled and said "well, my parents are coming to visit from Sacramento, and they want to meet you."

James was shocked at this as his eyes widened. "They do? That's great!" Logan replied "yea, they don't really have an issue with me being bisexual as long as I date someone who accepts me and my son. Even if I didn't have a kid, they still wouldn't care, as long as I'm happy."

Then James asked his boyfriend "so did you eat yet, or do you wanna go out for lunch later?" "I was hoping we could go to lunch later, cause Xander's still sleeping and all. He really had fun camping." Then James seductively said "I had fun too, but you know what I wanna do? Get fucked by you"

In less than five minutes, both men started to kiss as James slowly lifted Logan's tank top off. Then Logan quickly told James "bedroom. In case Xander wakes up." Then James pulled Logan into the room and slammed his back against the door and started to kiss lips while slowly undoing his jeans.

Then when that was over, James felt Logan's hands slip under his white t-shirt and peel it off, and then his pants were gone. Both men were now in their boxers now, but that didn't last when they made their way to the bed, and Logan started to kiss down James' abdomen. Then James asked in moans "Logie, do something to my cock, please." Logan simply smiled and pushed two fingers in James' hole.

Then without warning Logan was like an animal, as he thrusted his cock inside James and hit his prostate every time. James was loving every second of it, and like the previous time he spoke in a moan "Logie, I'm close" "me too" as Logan then came inside is boyfriend which resulted in James moaning loudly.

After that, Logan pulled out, and told him "I'm not done yet." James looked at him confused and asked him "what do you mean, not done-ohh" he said as Logan started to suck on his cock teasing the slit with his tongue. In less than five minutes, James came in Logan's mouth, making him moan again.

Logan then pulled his mouth off and said "you missed that, did you?" James smirked and said "and this" then he proceeded to fuck Logan the same way for ten minutes, then James came inside his lover and sucked on his cock just like Logan did before. After that, Logan was left panting trying to catch his breath saying "is it weird that I feel like going a few more rounds?" All James said after that was "you want to?"

They immediately started to have sex again, and when they were finished they realized they had sex from 10:30am until 3:00pm. They were surprised this was the longest time they ever had sex and first time they did it while Xander was in the house.

After the finally got dressed, they found Xander watching tv. They went up to him and he smiled "daddy, James, uncle Carlos told me grandma and grandpa are visiting! Is it true?" Logan bent down and told his son "that's right! Did you miss them?" "uh-huh! I love grandma and grandpa!"

Then Logan and James went to the kitchen to finish their lesson plans for their classes for when they returned from spring break, both looking forward to Logan's parents coming over, but Xander was obviously more excited about them coming over.

NEXT CHAPTER: meet the parents obviously =)


	10. Chapter 10

It was now the weekend that Logan's parents were coming to visit. That morning, Logan was on his way to James' house to tell him that there was going to be a slight change in their plan.

James left the door to his house open for Logan and was currently listening to the radio play 'Set Fire To The Rain' and reading The Hunger Games while waiting for a waffle in the toaster. When Logan made it to James' house, James didn't hear him, and Logan didn't expect James to be singing along to a popular Hunger Games/Adele joke. And James was so into the song…

_I set fire to the bread_

_Watch it burn as mom slapped my face_

_Then she screamed and I cried_

_And I ran outside into the rain_

_The raaaaiiiin_

_I set fire to the bread_

_Then I threw it_

_At Katniss' head_

_Then she screamed and I cried _

_And I ran outside into the rain_

_The raaaiiiin_

James then stopped singing and turned to see Logan there smiling. All Logan said was "last time I checked, Katniss didn't scream, she grabbed the bread and ran."

Then James said "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Logan was still smiling, when his boyfriend apologized for the awkward moment.

"It's okay. I came to tell you there's been a slight change in the plans of meeting my parents."

"What kind of changes?"

"They reminded me of a beach house they bought not too far from here, and they want us, including Carlos and Kendall to meet us there."

James simply smiled at the word beach house. "cool, I love the beach. I can show you my surfing skills."

Then Logan said "you surf? That's hot. Last time I was there, I was still a teenager and I tried to use a metal detector to look for treasure so I can be rich."(1)

A few hours later, they were ready to go to the beach house that Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's beach house.

In the car, Logan said, "hey, Kendall, Carlos, guess what James was singing too this morning"

"oh my god." James said in embarrassment

"he was singing set fire to the rain-Peeta from Hunger Games style"

Then Carlos said "I think of that whenever I hear that song! You know she didn't really scream, right? Just took the bread and ran"

James chuckled "yea, I was on the part, and the song was on the radio, so it felt appropriate."

During the whole drive, Kendall and Xander were sleeping while James and Carlos discussed Hunger Games jokes some more.

Then Carlos said "I got another! My burnt bread brings Katniss to the yard, and she's like I'm about to starve." To the beat of the song 'Milkshake'

Then out of nowhere Logan started laughing "OH GOD! STOP THAT! IM DYING!"

After 30 more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the beach house.

When they got to the front door, Logan rang the doorbell and his parents answered.

Logan greeted his parents as they opened the door, "hi mom, dad. You remember Carlos and Kendall."

Mr. Mitchell shook both of Carlos and Kendall's hands. Then his eyes went straight to James who was smiling nervously.

"and this is James, my boyfriend." Mr. Mitchell greeted him the same way while Mrs. Mitchell said "wow, I didn't know Logan was dating someone so tall You like you could be an actor."

"uhh Thanks, Mrs. Mitchell" James said in a slight combination of excitement and nervousness.

Then Mrs. Mitchell noticed Xander was sleeping in James arms, and said "so I take it Xander likes you?"

"uh-huh. I met him the first day of the semester when Logan accidentally forgot his phone."

"That's Logie for you. He can remember a lot of books and papers, but forget his phone" she said with a smile.

Then Logan felt slight embarrassment and said "hey mom, 'Set Fire To The Rain-Peeta Mellark style. James sang it."

Then everyone else couldn't help but laugh at imagining James singing it.

Then Mr. Mitchell said curiously "you're a Hunger Games fan, James?"

James answered "yes sir, I teach English Literature."

"Really? Have you read Catcher in the Rye?(2)"

"I did. It's one of my favorite books of all time."

Then James and Mr. Mitchell started conversing about some of their favorite Literature, both being glad to have something in common, besides loving Logan and Xander.

Then out of nowhere, Xander woke up from his nap, and asked sleepily "daddy? Are we at Grandpa and Grandma's yet?"

Then Logan's parents snuck up from behind Xander and said at the same time "here we are!

Then Xander said in an overly excited tone "Grandpa! Grandma! I missed you!"

Then Mr. Mitchell announced that it was time for Lunch and asked for the guys to help him cook the burgers, while Mrs. Mitchell spent time listening to her grandson talk about Logan's job.

At the end of the day, the guys had gone surfing, Xander had built several sand castles, and the Mitchells were even happier that Logan found someone who loves him and their grandson.

When it was time to go to bed, the sleeping arrangements were the same as when they went camping. Logan's parents knew that he wouldn't have sex with Xander in the room, but they knew James and Logan cared for each other.

ADMIT IT: YOU SANG TO THE ADELE/HUNGER GAMES JOKE

Logan treasure hunting reminds me of that episode. I just had to put it.

Catcher in the Rye is one the best books ever. If you like literature, read it.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the second day at the beach house, and Logan's parents were the first to wake up.

They decided to make coffee and get started on breakfast, while Logan got up.

"Good morning" he said to his parents. He then went straight to make some coffee for himself.

"good morning" his father said while reading Catching Fire, the second book of the Hunger Games on his Kindle.

Logan noticed this and asked "are you reading Catching Fire?"

"yup, I finished the Hunger Games last week, but I forgot about the sequels until I heard your boyfriend singing about it. I like him. He's got good taste in literature and good with my grandson."

"You're just saying that because you read a lot" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Maybe, but you like him too, for different reasons." Mr. Mitchell told his wife.

Basically, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell approved of James and Logan's relationship.

Immediately, Xander got out the room he shared with James and Logan.

"Daddy? Where are you? I hear voices"

Logan answered his son "I'm in the kitchen with Grandma and Grandpa!"

Xander happily ran to them and said "good morning!"

Then Mr. Mitchell told his grandson "Xander, can you please wake up your uncles and James? It's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay!"

He went to Kendall and Carlos' room and saw them both sleeping. He knew how just to wake them up because he's the only one who does it a certain way.

He started poking Carlos shoulder and said "Uncle Carlos. Wakey uppy!"

Carlos didn't budge, so then Xander just smiled again and told him "Uncle Carlos, there's corndogs!(1)"

Carlos' eyes shot up open and he said "they're mine!"

Then he saw his nephew smiling there and say "Grandpa said to wake up. It's breakfast time!"

Xander then poked Kendall until he woke up, and told him the same thing.

Kendall then smiled at his nephew and asked him "is your grandpa cooking breakfast?"

"uh-huh! Come on! Before daddy and grandma eat it all!"

Then finally, Xander went to go wake up his father's boyfriend.

"James, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay" James said with a smile and went down to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for him.

"Good morning, everyone" he said with a smile.

"morning, James, did you want some toast?" Logan asked with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"toast. Hunger Games. Girl on fire plus boy with the bread equals toast." Logan explained to his boyfriend, while everyone else except Xander had looks on their faces agreeing with the joke.

"but it's not raining, so I can't throw it at Katniss" James said before laughing about it.

"Okay, enough Hunger Games jokes, let's eat." Mr. Mitchell said.

"So James, what kind of literature do you have your students read now?" Mr. Mitchell asked curiously

"I assigned my classes to read The Giver. I read it back in seventh grade and it's been a personal favorite of mine(2)."

"and you Logan, met James all thanks to you losing your phone? I guess the odds were ever in your favor." He knew he said enough Hunger Games jokes, but he couldn't resist, since this time, it was true.

When they were done eating, they spent the day fishing and looking for sandcrabs out on the beach.

Baiting the fishing hooks were a lot easier than it looks, and they didn't exactly catch only fish.

Carlos caught 5 small fish, and after his fifth capture, he caught a small baby stingray, which made him excited and scared at the same time.

Kendall caught 2 fish and surprisingly, 3 crabs, which made him think 'who the hell needs those cages anyway?'

James and Logan only caught 4 fish each only and nothing else.

They were satisfied with what they caught and decided to play football on the beach for the remainder while waiting to cook the seafood they caught(including the stingray Carlos caught).

When they showed their dinner to Xander after football, he was surprised at what they got.

"Daddy, are we all gonna eat that for dinner?"

"Uh-huh. Grandpa's gonna help me and my friends cook it while you and grandma watch tv okay?"

"Okay!"

When they did eat, Mr. Mitchell told them, "you know since tomorrow's our last day, we shouldn't have to fish for our lunch."

"What did you have in mind, dad?" Logan asked.

"I'm talking about going to somewhere we've never been that has seafood just as good as this. So tomorrow for Lunch, we're going to The Boiling Crab in K-town(3).

"YES!" Logan shouted in joy.

"I love that place" Carlos added

"best seafood of my life!" Kendall said

"What's that?" James asked curiously

"A seafood restaurant where they have really good shrimp, calamari, clams, lobster, crab, and every other seafood there is. But they don't have plates, just really big paper-thin mat-table cover things that they change every time someone leaves." Logan told him.

"Sound exciting. I haven't eaten a lot of seafood growing up, but now I know what I'm missing" James said impressed at the idea.

After dinner, they decided to end the day by watching both parts Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, excited and sad that the next day at the beach house would be their last.

(1)Carlos waking up after hearing corndogs was inspired by iStill psycho where Sam wakes up after hearing "fried chicken"

(2)The Giver is a really good book, go read it, if you haven't.

(3)The Boiling Crab has the BEST seafood I had. Which is why it will appear in the next chapter =)


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU CRAVE SEAFOOD =)

It was the last day at the beach house and everyone was upset that they would have to go back to reality the next day.

Mr. Mitchell was in the process of getting breakfast ready, while Xander just watched tv.

When it was time to eat, Mr. Mitchell called everyone else, who heard him and woke up immediately.

When they got up, they saw that there was toast, eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Mr. Mitchell told them their breakfast was light due to their upcoming dinner at The Boiling Crab later that day.

"The less you eat now, the more you'll be able to eat when we get to K-town."

James then questioned "what's K-town again?"

"Korea town" Logan said. "They have China town, Filipino town, Japanese town, and so on."

"I've got to go out more" James laughed.

"You know what's interesting about what Logan just mentioned, James?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"What?"

"In Honolulu, Hawaii, the China town does not have a Chinese majority. It's Filipino(1)."

"Now, I want to go to Hawaii." Carlos said

"Me too." Kendall joined in.

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Mitchell said "well maybe we can, in the Summer. If it does happen, you're all invited."

They spent the whole time at breakfast talking about possible travel plans, and where they wanted to go.

After breakfast, Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall began to pack their things. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were staying an extra week because they liked the Los Angeles weather better than Sacramento's.

When they were all putting their bags in their cars, Xander couldn't help but get confused.

"Daddy? Why are you packing your stuff?"

"Because we're going home after dinner, while Grandma and Grandpa are gonna stay here a little bit longer."

"Can I stay here with them?" he asked with his best impersonation of Carlos' puppy dog eyes.

"I wish you could, Xander, but your Daddy has work tomorrow." Mrs. Mitchell said. "Me and Grandpa don't have work, that's why we're staying here a little longer."

"Don't worry Xander, we'll visit again" Mr. Mitchell said to his grandson.

Several hours later, after packing their stuff, it was time to go to dinner.

When they got to The Boiling Crab, they could see a long line at the door.

Mr. Mitchell then suggested "anyone wanna get some boba real quick from the place next door(2)?"

Logan then said "sure! Do any of you guys wants some?"

Then James said "I do! I love that stuff!"

Carlos and Kendall then went with them while Logan's parents and Xander stood in line.

When they came out of the place next door, they got boba for everyone.

Mr. Mitchell got Taro, while his wife got Green tea, Logan got coconut, James got Strawberry, and Kendall and Carlos both got Thai tea.

When they were seated in the Boiling Crab, the guys all got out their phones.

They immediately said at the same time "Facebook check-in!"

They did this noticing that several other customers all had their phones out and were on Facebook.

The guys had been smart to use their phones before their food came.

Because the shrimp, crab, clams, and lobster they ordered was dumped right on the paper thin-like mat on the table.

The only food that wasn't dumped on the mat was the calamari and Cajun fries.

When they all started to eat, Xander then asked Logan "daddy, you told me it's not nice to put food on the table without a plate."

Logan just laughed "this time it's okay, Xander. You're supposed to eat this without a plate this time."

"Okay!" Then Xander started to eat some of the shrimp closest to his hand.

While Xander was having fun with the no-plate rule, everyone else was moving on to the other food.

Like the crabs, lobster, clams, and calamari. Apparently, they all loved it, so much, especially the calamari, when they were done, they ordered a box of it to go.

After paying the bill, and washing their hands, it was time to say bye.

They got to the parking lot, where Logan hugged his parents "bye, mom, bye dad. It was good seeing you again."

"Bye Logan, love you" Mrs. Mitchell told her son.

"Goodbye boys, see you soon, and it was nice to meet you James, I hope to see you again the next time we visit."

"Bye Mr. Mitchell, it was nice meeting you, too, and you also, Mrs. Mitchell."

Then Xander ran up to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and hugged them both "bye Grandma and Granpda! I'll miss you!"

They then hugged him back and said the same.

After a total of ten minutes saying goodbye in the parking lot, they left to go back to their regular lives as college Professors.

(1)If you've been to Honolulu, you know what I mean. I have family there. Plus, I'm Filipino.

(2)I cannot explain boba without confusing you guys. Please look it up in Wikipedia for a more detaled explanation


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearing the end of the semester, and the guys all had to be extra serious when it came to work.

They were all in the process of making their final exams for their students.

Fortunately for the students, their exams were all multiple choice, matching, or true/false.

The hardest part of making the final exams were choosing questions from all the lessons the guys taught.

James was going back and forth between the books he assigned his students to read and felt like he was reading the same pages more than once.

And he actually did for a while.

Carlos, on the other hand, was just asking his students on their final what certain elements make, and what are their most commonly known names and vise versa(chemical name for table salt, etc).

Logan was getting frustrated as he felt like he forgot what he taught his own students.

He actually had to write several notes in a separate piece of paper to help him determine the order of his exam questions. For a while, he felt like he was a college student again.

Lastly, Kendall had it easiest when it came to making his final exam. The odd thing is he hated History, in high school, but grew to love it when he went to college.

His exam questions consisted of what certain people accomplished, and what they were loved and hated for.

After a few days and carefully going over to make sure they didn't repeat any questions, the guys decided to celebrate being done with making their exams with dinner.

They all went to Logan's house since Xander was sleeping, and Logan told his friends he was making something he hasn't made before.

"So what are you making for dinner, Logan? It looks like some kind of soup." James said.

"It is a soup. It's called Pho, and it's Vietnamese.(1)"

"Cool, I heard about it and seen pictures of it on Facebook and instagram, but I've never had any" Carlos said.

"I know! I always see those pictures and I automatically 'like' them! Kendall said in agreement.

"Well, you might wanna get your phones ready cause I already tasted it, and it's just like in the Vietnamese restaurants." Logan said proudly.

"Cool. So what's in this exactly?" james asked.

"Rice noodles, bean sprouts, beef brisket, and some chicken."

Logan then got them all bowls, and spoons and then went to go wake up Xander.

He went up to Xander in the living room couch, and gently shook him awake. "Xander, wake up. The soup is ready."

Xander's eyes shot open and he smiled right away "are we eating yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are" Logan said with a smile.

When they went to the kitchen, Logan found, James, Carlos, and Kendall all taking pictures of the pho and putting on Facebook and instagram.

"Are you guys done turning our dinner into a photo album?" Logan laughed

"Now we are, Logie. Come on Xander, are you ready to eat pho?"

"What's pho?" Xander asked.

Logan told him "that's what the soups called."

They then started to eat after Logan made sure the meat was cut smaller than usual so Xander wouldn't choke.

"So? How do you like it?" Logan asked.

"I like it" James said.

Carlos said in agreement "we should have this more often."

"Where'd you buy the things for this, Logan? I want to make it one day" Kendall said.

"It's at an Asian grocery store in the San Fernando Valley. Near Northridge(2)."

"Cool."

When they were done, it was time for them to get ready to go to sleep as they were nearing Final exams, and it was their last week of regular classes before then.

"Thanks again for dinner, Logan" Carlos said.

"Yea, it was good." Kendall said.

"Thanks for dinner, I never had that before." James said before kissing Logan for several minutes.

James then left to go to his house and get ready for work the next day.

And why didn't he offer to stay the night with Logan or vice versa?

James and Logan agreed to not have sex again until after the semester was done so they could finish their work earlier or on time.

Luckily, the semester was almost finished.

However, just because James and Logan agreed not to have sex until the semester is done doesn't mean their friends didn't.

***MEANWHILE WITH KENLOS***

Carlos pulled Kendall into the bedroom and slammed his back against the door.

"God, Carlos…" Kendall panted.

"What is it, Kendall?" Carlos asked seductively

"It's just that work is so stressful right now."

"I can help with that"

Carlos slipped his hands under Kendall's t-shirt, and dropped it to the floor.

Kendall did the same to Carlos' shirt, when his hands were suddenly stopped.

Carlos then made their way to Kendall's jeans and unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with his boxers.

Carlos then removed his remaining clothes and pushed Kendall on the bed.

"I want you, Carlos" Kendall moaned.

Carlos climbed on top of his boyfriend and kissed his lips passionately for several minutes.

He then made a trail of kisses down his body and then put two fingers up to Kendall's lips.

Kendall sucked on them for about a minute until Carlos pulled them out.

Carlos then asked his blonde lover "are you ready?"

"God yes, fuck me hard Carlos" moaned Kendall.

Carlos then thrusted his fingers slowly inside Kendall's hole, and enjoyed the moans coming from his lover.

Without warning, after about two minutes, Carlos pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock with the other man's hole.

He slowly entered Kendall and enjoyed the look on his face.

"God, Kendall, so tight"

"That only makes me love it more when you fuck me" Kendall said.

Carlos then kept thrusting for about five minutes, and said " Me too. I'm so close."

Carlos then came inside Kendall with a scream of pleasure coming from both of them as Kendall came across their stomachs.

Carlos then pulled out, and began to tease Kendall's cock with his tongue.

"Stop teasing Carlos" Kendall panted.

Carlos then took the whole cock in his mouth and started to suck.

After about ten minutes, Kendall came again, this time in Carlos' mouth which Carlos swallowed.

Carlos pulled off Kendall's cock, and collapsed next to him with both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Goodnight Kendall"

"Goodnight Carlos"

(1)Pho is pronounced "fu"

(2) I actually live in the San Fernando Valley near Northridge(yes, the same Northridge that is frequently mentioned in Victorious)


	14. Chapter 14

It was the day of Final exams, and all the guys were excited.

After today, all they had to do was grade the exams, and they were officially work free until the Fall.

Logan's students arrived to take their exam at 8:30am, while his boyfriend's students wouldn't arrive until 10:00am.

James was using this time to make sure everything on his exam was spelled right and had perfect grammar. He was after all, an English Professor.

When this was going on, Kendall and Carlos had Xander with them at home, while they were going through their exams making sure they had everything correct.

They were also drinking coffee to help them stay awake through their last time as Professors for the semester.

While Logan's students were working on their exams, he was calculating their grades for the entire semester.

Then slowly, an hour after the exam started, the students started to turn in their exams. Logan then wished them a safe Summer, after they left.

After the last two students turned in their exams, Logan gathered the exams, and all his other things, and went straight to his office.

On his way to his office, he saw James on his way to the classroom.

"Hey you" Logan said as he kissed James for a few seconds.

"Hey to you, too" James said back, smiling.

Logan's phone then beeped and he checked it.

"Shit!" he said in shock.

"What is it?"

"I forgot I have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Kendall and Carlos will already be here for their final exams. Can you please watch Xander for me?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"Logan, remember: I love kids, especially Xander. I'll get him when Kendall and Carlos' come here for their exams and explain it to them."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Logan then left for his doctor's appointment in Culver City. GOOD GHANDI, THE TRAFFIC MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE!(1)

A few hours later, James' students were done with his exams, and Kendall and Carlos came to the campus and went straight to Logan's office where James was waiting.

"Hey James, have you seen Logan?" Kendall asked.

"He had a doctor's appointment, so he asked me to take Xander until he gets back."

"Whys my daddy at the doctor? Is he hurt?" Xander asked with a worried and scared sound in his voice.

"No, Xander. They're just making sure nothing's bad with him" James said comfortingly.

"Okay" Xander said smiling.

Carlos then handed James Xander's car seat "here's his car seat See you guys later. Bye James, bye Xander!" Carlos said happily.

"Bye Uncle Kendall, bye Uncle Carlos! I'll see you later!" Xander said with just as much excitement. This only made James happy to babysit him even more.

On the way to James' house, Xander kept asking James about why they had to take tests.

James obviously knew what he meant. "Only our students have to take tests. We just make them, Xander" he said as he smiled at the adorable miniature version of his boyfriend.

"Oh, Okay" Xander said.

When they got to his house, James then asked Xander if he wanted a snack.

"Do you have pretzels?" Xander asked with his big brown eyes getting wider. It was too cute.

"I do!" James said in agreement. He then opened his kitchen cabinet and got two small bags of mini pretzels.

"Thank you James!"

"You're Welcome!" James said.

"Wanna watch some iCarly?" James asked the toddler.

"Uh-huh!" Xander said excitedly.

Luckily, James' tv was already on nickelodeon. His guilty pleasure in terms of television.

He then turned on the tv to find iParty with Victorious(the extended version) playing.

"I like this episode!" Xander said.

"Me too."

While they were watching, they spent the entire episode just laughing at what was happening.

After the episode ended, Xander fell asleep on the couch so James carried him to his guest room and tucked him in.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at James' door.

"Hey, Logan!" James said as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Hey James. Was Xander good?"

"Oh yeah, we just ate mini pretzels and watched iCarly. Now he's asleep in my guest room."

"That's good."

"So how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"I'm perfectly healthy." Logan said proudly.

"That's good. Xander asked if there was something wrong with you earlier."

"Well, there is, actually" Logan said slowly.

"What?" James asked worriedly.

Logan spoke slowly and emphasized every word.

"It's the end of the semester. No work to distract us anymore until the fall."

James then smiled, got the message, and took Logan's hand as he pulled him into the bedroom.

When they got inside, James slammed Logan's back against the door, while kissing him.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they both moaned loudly.

James then started to rub the back of Logan's head with one hand, while the other stayed put on the door.

After a while, Logan slipped his hands under James' shirt and pulled it off, showing off his muscular body.

James then slowly unbuttoned all the buttons on Logan's dress shirt, and dropped it to the floor.

They then kissed again, while their hands undid each other pants.

Logan pushed his pants to the floor while James hands pulled Logan's boxers to the ground.

Logan then kissed James on the lips again, and started to kiss down his ripped body.

Logan then eventually pulled off James' pants and boxers.

Logan then wrapped his hands around James cock, and placed a kiss on the head, before taking it all in his mouth.

James then started to moan while running his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan could tell James was close so he pulled off.

"My turn" James said and he started to lick and suck on Logan's nipples and when they were at their hardest, he licked down his body.

James then did what was done to him before as he sucked on Logan's cock.

Logan moaned James' name the entire time, and eventually came, which resulted in James swallowing his cum.

James then pulled Logan on top of him, and Logan kissed his lower abdomen again until he reached his cock.

Logan then put three fingers to James mouth, and James sucked on them for about five minutes.

Logan then asked James "are you ready?"

"God yes, do it, Logan."

Logan slowly one-by-one, thrusted his fingers inside the taller mans hole, and started to stretch it.

Logan then stopped after ten minutes, of fingering his boyfriend.

He then aligned his cock with James hole and slowly entered him.

James loved the feeling the entire time.

Logan started off slow, and eventually started going faster.

"So tight, James," Logan said as he fucked his boyfriend.

"Logan, faster please" James moaned in a somewhat begging tone.

While Logan sped up, he grabbed James cock, and started to pump it.

It only made James moan louder. "Oh god, Logan. Harder" he said as he groped Logan's shoulders while Logan continued to assault his prostate with his cock.

Eventually James came in Logan's hand.

Logan then licked it up while still fucking him.

Eventually, Logan was close. "James! He yelled as he came hard while the James yelled his name.

Logan then pulled out, and collapsed next to him.

"So, I guess it's your turn now" Logan said.

James simply smirked and climbed on top of Logan and once again kissed down his body.

James then put two fingers to Logan's mouth and Logan sucked on them for about forty-five seconds.

James then pulled them out, and slowly thrusted them in the smaller man's hole, resulting in Logan moaning James name.

James then kept fingering Logan for about six minutes and immediately pulled his finger out.

He then spread Logan's legs as wide as he could and started to lick his hole.

Logan kept saying James' name as James tongue hit his prostate.

After six minutes of using his tongue, James then stopped, and looked at Logan's eyes.

Logan's eyes were basically begging for him to be fucked.

So then James slowly thrusted his cock inside Logan.

He then kept thrusting hitting his prostate every time.

"Oh, god James. Right there! Fuck me hard!"

James then stopped and pulled out.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I want you to ride me. We haven't tried that before" James said smiling.

James then layed down on his back while Logan slowly rode him.

Logan felt just as much pleasure s the other times they had sex.

"Oh god, harder James!"

James then came without warning as his cum filled Logan's ass who just moaned in response to the feeling.

Lastly, James grabbed Logan's cock, and started to jack him off, and Logan came all over his muscular body almost immediately.

Logan then collapsed near him and caught his breath.

James, on the other hand, scooped up Logan's cum on his abs and put it to his mouth.

"You taste good, Logan" James said.

Logan simply smiled and said "Goodnight James. I love you."

"Goodnight Logan, Love You too."

That night, they were both happy as they both went to sleep as it was the start of the Summer, which meant they could do this every day.(Provided Xander wasn't awake or in the house, of course.)

Before they actually to sleep, they both began to remember the talk with Logan's parents about possible places to go for a vacation.

The places that went through their mind were endless.

But of course, that was just assuming Logan's parents had called with a plan about what to do during the Summer.

(1): I JUST HAD TO QUOTE iParty with Victorious cause that's the most hilarious line Sikowitz said.

MY SECOND CARGAN SHOULD ALSO BE UP BEFORE WEDNESDAY, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, James woke up to Logan resting his head on his head snoring lightly.

James then told him "wake up, Logie" as he kissed his boyfriend to help him wake up.

Logan then woke up, and said "good morning."

James smiled and said as he sat up in his bed "so, three whole months with no work. Just you, me, Kendall, Carlos, and Xander."

"And when we go back to work, we still get to see each other" Logan said back, smiling.

James then noticed the mess of their clothing from the previous night scattered all over the floor.

James didn't care that they were still naked but the only other person in the house would.

"We should probably get up and dressed in case Xander wakes up" Logan said getting out of bed.

"Yea, we really do" James said in agreement.

They noticed that Xander was still sleeping in James' guest room, so they decided to go take a shower together, then make breakfast.

After twenty minutes, they came out of the shower and James decided to make eggs, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast while Logan went up to wake up Xander.

Right after James started to scramble the eggs, Logan was walking up the stairs when they both heard Xander scream.

"DADDY! JAMES!" Xander screamed with a slight shortness of breath.

James then went with Logan to go check up on him.

There they found Xander crying.

"Xander what's wrong?" Logan asked his son.

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

"Does anything hurt?" James asked.

"I don't know. My head feels hot and my tummy feels weird." Xander said with a slight strain in his voice.

Logan then put his hand on Xanders head and guessed correctly. Xander had a fever.

Logan then told James "yea, he's got a fever. Xander, does your tummy feel a little bit weird or a lot weird?"

"A lot."

"He might also have the stomach flu, Logan."

"I'm going to go get a bucket just in case-"

"There's one in the bathroom. You can use that in case he throws up."

"Okay." Logan then ran to the bathroom in case Xander did throw up.

Logan then asked after putting the bucket down "do you have any medicine?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll go buy some right now"

"I'll do it, you still have to make breakfast"

"Okay."

"Xander, James is going to watch you while I buy medicine to help you, okay?"

Xander didn't respond, as he threw up in the bucket.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry, James. Please don't be mad at me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault your sick" James told him.

"James is right. Now just try to rest okay? I'll make you some soup later"

"Okay, daddy" Xander said as he tried to wrap himself up with the blanket.

As Logan headed out the door, James told him "don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so." Logan said as he walked out the door to go buy some medicine.

Logan then arrived at Target after about a ten minute drive, and found the children's Tylenol and some soup to help his son get better.

Right after he paid, he saw someone he really didn't want to see.

Jett Stetson, his ex-boyfriend before he met Camille, Xander's mother.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Jett asked.

Logan shot him a dirty look and tried to walk away, but Jett stepped in front of him.

"Why in such a rush, Logan?"

"My son is sick, and I need to get to my boyfriend's house to give it to him" Logan said with the same dirty look.

"You have a son? And a new boyfriend?"

"Yea, After you cheated on me years ago, you shouldn't be surprised that I found someone else."

"I apologized, Logan."

"That doesn't cancel out the fact that you cheated, now just let me go, my son needs this medicine"

"I still love you, Logan."

"Well I don't love you anymore. So just stay away from me from now on"

Logan said as he began putting his things in his car.

"Fine, I'll let you to your son and boyfriend, but I have one last thing for you."

"Jett, I really don't want anything else-"

Logan was cut off as Jett punched him in the face.

A/N: I am so mean for making Xander sick, and having Logan get hurt. And yes, Jett is the villain in every story of mine he appears in.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE AFTERMATH OF LOGAN GETTING ATTACKED


	16. Chapter 16

Carlos and Kendall were currently driving to Target to go get some soup and pasta for their dinner that night.

When they got there, everything looked different mostly due to the fact that it was early in the morning and was almost empty.

When they walked closer to the entrance, they heard someone scream in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, it kinda sounded like Logan, though"

"STOP, PLEASE!" the screaming voice pleaded.

"Carlos, that was Logan!" Kendall said as they both ran to the side of the building.

"How could you Logan? I still love you, and you go out, and have a kid, and get another guy?" Jett said as he continued attacking Logan.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Logan said trying to talk some sense into Jett, even though he knew it was useless.

'Oh god, I'm gonna die.' Logan thought as he continued getting beaten.

Logan thought for sure he was gonna die until he heard someone scream "GET OFF LOGAN RIGHT NOW!"

Logan turned his head to see Kendall and Carlos running towards him.

'THANK GOD!' Logan thought.

"Jett, get off him!" Kendall said as he punched Jett off Logan.

"Mind your own business!" Jett said as he acted like he did nothing wrong

Meanwhile, Carlos bent down and checked on Logan.

"Logan, it's gonna be okay" Carlos said.

Jett then saw Carlos and screamed "don't tell me these two are your boyfriends!" as he ran to go attack Carlos and Logan.

Almost immediately, Kendall grabbed Jett's arm, pulled him back and punched him in the face.

"Call the police" Kendall said.

A few minutes later, the cops took away Jett. They didn't bother asking for his side of the story since the store security cameras got the whole thing and proved that Logan was the victim, and that Kendall only did what he did to help his friend.

"What happened, Logan?" Kendall asked as they sat on the bench outside the store.

"Xander's sick. He has the stomach flu. I came here to buy him medicine while James watches him. Then I saw Jett. He told me he still loved me, and when I told him I didn't feel the same, he attacked me."

"That bastard" Carlos said.

"Do you think you'll be able to drive back to James' house?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure. I know my arm isn't broken, but it hurts like hell." Logan said as he looked at the bruises and scars he got from the attack.

"We can drive you there, if you want." Carlos offered

"Thanks."

"Where are your keys?" Carlos asked.

"Here." Logan replied as he gave him the keys to his car.

"I'll follow behind" Kendall said.

Carlos then drove Logan to James house to go explain what happened.

"Oh god, I just realized how's Xander gonna react?" Logan asked as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Logan-OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" James said as he saw Logans face.

"I was attacked by my ex boyfriend" Logan said.

"What?"

"My ex was at Target, and told me that he still loves me, I told him I didn't feel that way anymore, then he attacked me" Logan said.

James then asked Logan " are you okay?"

"Yea, I think so, I don't think anything is broken."

James then asked "then what happened?" as he turned to Carlos and Kendall.

"I saved Logan by knocking the guy out. The cops came and arrested him." Kendall said.

"Thanks again, Kendall" Logan said.

"Yea, thanks dude" James in agreement.

"I guess I should give this medicine to Xander."

Logan then went to the guest room and found Xander asleep.

"Xander wake up, I have medicine for you."

Xander opened his eyes, and his face turned to horror when he saw his father.

"Daddy? What happened to you?"

"Someone hurt me, but it's okay because Uncle Kendall helped me"

"Why did someone hurt you?" Xander asked with the same hurt expression.

"They didn't like me having a boyfriend. Now here, take this medicine." Logan said as his son drank the medicine.

"Now just rest, okay?" Logan said

When he got to the kitchen where James was, James asked him "how is he?"

"He's scared that I got hurt, but he's better, physically."

"So why exactly did this ex boyfriend do what he did? He said he still loved you and yet, he attacked you"

"I don't know, not many like me with him. Not even my parents liked Jett"

"Jett? Like Jett Stetson?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Jett is my ex boyfriend, too"

DUN DUN DUN! NEXT CHAPTER IS A SURPRISE(NO, JAGAN DOESN'T BREAK UP)


	17. Chapter 17

Logan was shocked at what James just told him.

"What do you mean, he's you ex, too?"

James then told Logan "We dated in my sophomore year of high school, one night he was supposed to pick me up so we could go to homecoming. I walked to school only to find him cheating on me with random girls. He literally took turns kissing them and didn't feel guilty at all until after the dance".

Logan then told James "Jett cheated on me during my freshman year before I met Xander's mother. He had sex with a girl in the science lab where I was supposed to be tutoring him that day. I ran out, and he called and texted repeatedly apologizing. I never forgave him" Logan said.

"Bastard played us both" James said.

"I don't care about him anymore. I have you." Logan said kissing James.

"I feel the same way about you. I would never cheat on you, Logie."

Then out of nowhere, there was a loud pounding at the front door.

"What the hell is that?" James asked

The pounding on the door only got louder.

"I'm coming! God!" James said as he walked to the door and opened it.

James felt like he saw a ghost when he saw who at the door.

"Hey, James."

It was Jett.

"So why is my Logan here?" Jett asked in a curiously, mischievous voice.

Logan saw Jett and spat "I'm with James now, so just leave!"

"I already got out of the copper's car, so I might as well do this!" Jett said as he smacked James in the face with his hands that were still bound with handcuffs.

"JAMES!" Logan screamed in horror.

James then fell on the floor.

Logan then stared in Jett's eyes with a burning hatred.

"What are you gonna do now, Logan?" Jett asked.

"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU BROKE MY HEART AND NOW YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND! I HATE YOU!" Logan screamed as he tried to punch Jett in the face.

Jett dodged Logan's punches easily and then punched Logan in the stomach, then smacked him down.

"Logan!" James screamed as he struggled to get up, but Jett kicked his back forcing him down.

"You know, Logan, I'm really interested in that son of yours" Jett said.

Things then took a turn for the worse when Xander got out of the guest room and asked "Daddy? James? What's that noise?"

"Xander! Run!" Logan said as Xander saw Jett and was too scared to do anything.

"Ooh, so you must be Logan's son"

"Daddy, I'm scared" Xander said as Jett walked closer to him.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SON!" Logan said as kicked Jett down.

"YOU LITTLE-" Jett was cut off as he was then hit in the back of the head with a frying pan by James.

Not much later the police showed up and took Jett away.

"Logan, are you okay?" James asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, How about you?"

"I've been hurt worse".

Xander then came up to them crying "Daddy, Why did the bad man try to hurt you and James?"

"I don't know. But it's over now" Logan said.

Meanwhile with Jett, he was taken to prison, but not for long.

As he got there, he quickly snatched a gun from a police officer and shot himself in the head, killing him instantly.

Jett's suicide was reported on the news, where Logan and James saw it.

They felt no guilt, or sadness when they heard it. They were free from Jett hurting them.

NEXT CHAPTER: talking about vacation possibilities leads to ;)


	18. Chapter 18

"Is that everything?" Logan asked James as he, James, Kendall, and Carlos finished helping James move in.

James agreed to move in with Logan to help prevent another Jett-like incident in the future.

That bastard cheated on them, attacked them, and tried to hurt Xander. They couldn't be more happy about his suicide after those things.

They already see each other most of the time, and work together. So they thought why not move in together?

"Yeah, this last box here is my hair care" James said bringing it in the bathroom.

"So much hair care for just one person" Logan chuckled.

"It's not easy looking good as me, Logie."

"Okay, James." Logan laughed as he started to make room for James' pictures on the shelves.

Half an hour later, Carlos went to go get Xander from Dak, who was watching him at the time.

When Carlos came with Xander, the toddler ran up to Logan excited "Daddy! Dak help me on the monkey bars at the park!"

"That's nice. Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, Xander. Calm down. Grandma and Grandpa are coming here"

"Okay."

James froze immediately. He and Logan didn't say anything to his parents about him moving in.

"Umm, Logan?"

"Don't worry, James. I already explained to them."

"You did?"

Not long after that, the doorbell rang. It was Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.

"Hi mom, dad" Logan said as he hugged his parents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Xander screamed with excitement as he ran up to them.

"Hello, boys" Mrs. Mitchell said as she hugged Carlos, Kendall and James.

"We have good news." Mr. Mitchell said.

"What is it?"

"Remember back at the beach house, when we talked about where we wanted to go for vacation?"

"Yea?" Logan asked

"Well, brush up on your Hawaiian, cause we're going on a cruise to Oahu in August!"

"YES!" Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall shouted in excitement.

"What's Oa-hoo?" Xander asked with the same curiosity that made him adorable.

"A place in Hawaii." Mr. Mitchell said carrying his grandson. It's a really fun place with a lot of beaches.

"Is it fun?" Xander asked.

"Yes, it is. A lot of people go there every day."

"I wanna go there now" Xander said.

"But it's June, Xander. You have to wait two more months to go." Carlos said to his nephew.

"But I can't wait when I'm excited."

"He's definitely your nephew, Carlos. I remember you acting the same way when you boys were Xander's age." Mr. Mitchell said causing everyone to laugh.

"Uncle Carlos acted like me when he was younger?"

"Yup. That's why you're so hyper" Logan said.

"Is that good?"

"Mostly" Mr. Mitchell said to his grandson.

"I almost forgot. Here is the information for you to look at" Mrs. Mitchell said handing Logan a slip of paper.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad."

"Bye, boys. Xander be good, okay?"

"Okay!"

Not long after that, Carlos and Kendall went home leaving just Logan, James and Xander.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner." Logan said.

"What are you cooking?" Xander asked.

"Salmon and pasta" Logan told his son.

While Logan was cooking, Xander asked James "James, why do have a lot of things for your hair in the bathroom?"

James smiled and told him "so it can look good. I don't like having my hair look messy."

"But your hair's never messy" Xander said smiling.

"That's because of all the things I use." James said ruffling Xander's hair.

Jams smiled again. His hair was rarely messy. The only times he can recall it being messy is when he and Logan had sex.

"Dinner!" Logan called out to them.

While eating, Xander brought up James' hair care again with a slightly different question.

"Daddy? How come you only use one thing for your hair, but James has a lot?"

Logan and James laughed. "Because James hair is different than mine, and I only use gel."

"I still think it's funny James has a lot of stuff. His hair is so short"

"You should've seen it last year, Xander. My hair was really long, and I had a lot more stuff for it."

"Daddy's hair used to be long, then he cut it"

After they finished eating, Xander went straight to his room and fell asleep.

James and Logan went to their now shared bedroom where James asked Logan for an unusual request.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please massage my back? I think I pulled a muscle or something bringing the boxes up here."

"Sure, turn over. Take your shirt off."

James did what he was told when Logan told him "hold on a few seconds. I know there's massage oil somewhere in this place."

"Okay." James then stayed there almost falling asleep when Logan came back inside.

"Found it. Did you want a vanilla or lavender scent?"

"Vanilla."

"Okay."

Logan then poured some of the oil in his hands and started at his boyfriends' shoulders.

Eventually, Logan's hands went lower and James started to moan.

When Logan was done, he reached under and pulled James' pants off.

James then rolled over and kissed Logan while pulling his shirt off.

After Logan's upper body was exposed, James went straight for his pants and boxers, pulling them off slowly.

Logan then kissed his way to James nipples, stopping to lick and suck on them. After he had his fun, he took his cock in his mouth, and started to slowly rub his balls.

"Logie….so close" James moaned.

Logan swallowed James' release and then turned over when James started to pump his cock.

Before Logan came, James stopped, and started to lick his hole.

After several minutes, James placed his cock in, and made Logan moan.

James thrusts grew faster, and their moans grew louder.

James then came inside Logan, before collapsing on him.

Logan pulled James in for a passionate kiss and said "thanks for moving in."

"Thanks for asking me."

A/N: someone said they wanted jett to live, turn good, and get back with logan. Well to that I say "THEY ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS, TALK TO MY FRIENDS, TALK TO ME, BUT THEYYY ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. LIKE EVER"


	19. Chapter 19

It was now July 1st, and James woke up and didn't find Logan next to him.

James got up assuming that Logan was either taking a shower or cooking breakfast, when he heard the shower going on.

As soon as his theory was confirmed, he immediately removed his clothes and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey" Logan said from inside the shower.

"Good morning." James said as he got in and kissed his boyfriend.

"Anything on the schedule today?" James asked as he scrubbed his body with soap.

"No. But Carlos did call last night asking to come over today. He seemed excited and nervous about whatever it is."

"I wonder what could make him feel like that. Or if Kendall feels the same."

After they finished their shower, which surprisingly didn't lead to anything sexual, they got dressed and made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Xander then woke up and walked in the kitchen to find his father and James cooking breakfast.

"Good morning daddy. Good morning, James." he said as he yawned.

"Good Morning" James said as he started to scramble three eggs.

"Morning, Xander" Logan said as he started to sip on his coffee.

"What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie. What do you think?" Logan asked James.

"Sure. What movie did you have in mind?" James asked Logan.

"I was thinking the Dark Knight Rises."

James was shocked at what Logan suggested. He was all for watching it, but was worried about Xander.

"Really? Xander won't get scared?"

"Nope. He loves Batman movies. Don't you Xander?" Logan smiled.

"Uh-huh! Batman has the coolest house, too!"

"Okay, well I guess we're watching the Dark Knight Rises"

"Yay!" Xander cheered

"Xander, why do we fall down?"

"So we can pick ourselves up again" Xander smiled.

Wow. That kid really did love Batman.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

James went to answer it, as he saw Carlos and Kendall.

"Hey guys, wanna stay for breakfast?"

"No thanks. We already ate." Kendall said.

"Hi, Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos!" Xander said as he hugged them.

"So, Logan to know why I called last night?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Yeah, you seemed excited last night."

"Well, last night, after dinner, we did some talking when Carlos got out something." Kendall said.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, Kendall and I are engaged!"

"Congratulations, guys" Logan said.

"I'm happy for you two" James said.

"You're gonna get married?" Xander asked Carlos.

"Uh-huh. Uncle Kendall is gonna marry me, and be Kendall Garcia."

"So when's the big day."

"A year and a half." Kendall smiled.

"Nice. I just hope I don't cry. Weddings always have that affect on me And crying is bad for the skin." James said.

"I think the problem, is that I might cry" Kendall said.

"That's true. Wedding celebrants don't usually look good crying, even it is tears of joy." Logan said.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you. Now we're gonna go tell everyone else." Carlos said.

"Okay. Bye, congratulations again."

"Before we go, Logan will you be my best man?" Carlos asked.

"Sure."

"James, will you be my best man?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, guys."

A/N: I wanted to make another Kenlos centric chapter, this was the best my mind could come up with. YAY KENLOS IS ENGAGED!

NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S TIME TO CRUISE TO HAWAII!


	20. Chapter 20

It was morning before the day of the cruise and James and Logan were currently deciding what materials to put on their course outlines for the Fall semester.

After all, they didn't get three months off with pay for nothing.

As James was writing his original copy of his syllabus, he realized two things.

First, he and Logan were weren't having sex as much. It's not that they were fighting, they never did. It's because of getting ready for the upcoming semester. One of the downsides of being an educator. He supposed.

He knew that having sex with Logan on the cruise was impossible due to three things.

First, Xander is sharing a room with them.

Second, the walls are really thin, so the rooms aren't exactly soundproof.

And third, even without the previous two, Logan's parents were gonna be in the room right next to them.

And the thought of having sex with his boyfriend knowing Logan's parents could hear was just plain awkward.

The last time they had sex was three weeks ago, and James was really horny.

He felt like he had to wait through the entire one week cruise just so he could have normalcy again.

As he finished typing up his syllabus, he got a text from Logan.

Logan: breakfast is ready

James: Logie, why are you texting me?

Logan: I didn't want to disturb your work by yelling at you

That was one of the reasons James loved Logan.

The fact that Logan was that considerate just made even more horny.

As James made his way out of the bedroom, he noticed something in the mirror.

His hair had noticeably gotten longer than when he first met Logan a few months ago.

'That's it!' James thought.

As he went in the kitchen, he saw Xander sitting down smiling over the pancakes, sausage, and eggs Logan made.

James licked his lips when he saw Logan in the kitchen in a tank top and shorts.

'MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO. FUCK. HIM' James thought.

"Good morning, James"

"Good morning, Xander"

"Hey" Logan said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning." James said.

"So you have everything you need for the cruise tomorrow?" Logan asked as they started to eat their breakfast.

"Yup. I just have to go get a haircut later today."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because my hair's getting long." James said smiling.

"But it still looks nice"

"Thanks. But when it's shorter, it will look better."

When they were done eating, James got ready to go to the hair salon.

"So what should I expect your hair to be like?" Logan asked.

"Trust me. You won't wanna keep your hands off. That's all I'm saying."

"That hot?" Logan asked with a slight horny sounding voice.

"Oh yeah." James said.

Then James got in his car and was on his way to the hair salon.

Twenty minutes later, he made it.

"Hey James." His regular barber Edward greeted him.

"Hey, Edward."

As James was seated, Edward asked him about his life.

"So I heard you're a college professor now. What do you teach?" Edward asked as he cut James hair.

"English lit."

"Cool. Ever thought of having your students read Catcher in the Rye?"

"Yup. Just did it last semester. Doing it again this upcoming Fall."

"That's one of my favorite books. So how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Good. We're going on a cruise tomorrow to Hawaii"

"That's exciting. How long?"

"A week." James responded.

As Edward continued cutting James' hair, he asked him "What does your boyfriend teach?"

"Calculus."

"I never liked math."

"Me neither. I'm obviously a read and write person."

Edward then let James' head slowly down so he could wash his hair.

"I was more of a helping people look good person." Edward laughed

"And you are awesome at it, too." James agreed.

As Edward finished, James paid and left an appreciative tip.

He knew Logan would go crazy when he saw him.

When he got home, he saw Logan and Xander watching Space Jam.

"Hello" James casually said as he opened the front door.

"Wow, James. Your hair looks cool" Xander said.

"Thanks. What do you think Logan?"

James was right. Logan had a look of sexual hunger on his face.

"It's nice." Logan said.

"Thanks."

Later that night, after making sure they had everything packed for the cruise, Logan was proofreading his syllabus for the upcoming semester.

He finished at 9:00pm, when he got a text from James.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

It wasn't a text message James sent him.

It was a picture of James naked on their bed with the message 'I saw the way you looked at me earlier. Wanna come to bed?'

That was enough for Logan.

He made his way to the bedroom and found his boyfriend looking at him seductively.

As Logan locked the door he said "yes, I do wanna go to bed" in a very seductive voice.

James then got up, and kissed Logan and slowly removed all of Logan's pajamas without even letting Logan do any of it his own.

Logan's hands made their way to James' hair as they began to kiss.

James pushed Logan on the bed, and turned around to get something out of the closet.

"What are you doing James?"

"Something a little different." James smiled.

James then got two of his ties from the closet, and told Logan "arms against the bed post"

"Ooh, kinky" Logan said as he complied.

"Yup." James said as he tied Logan's wrists to the bed post.

"Now, what should I do with you?" James asked seductively trailing a finger up and down his lover's abdomen.

"James…" Logan pleaded.

"What? Did you want me to do something?" He asked before sucking on Logan's nipples.

"Suck my cock, eat me out, fuck me" Logan moaned.

"You just want one of those things?" James continued.

"No. All. Please, James."

"Well, alright" James said casually as he began to lick down Logan's body.

Logan was moaning softly as James dipped his tongue at his navel and then to his cock.

James then decided to have more fun.

He kissed and licked Logan's cock for about 5 minutes, before actually sucking on it.

Logan started moaning louder as a result of the pleasure he was experiencing.

Then without a warning, Logan came in James' mouth, which he was happy to swallow.

James still had some cum on his lips, and decided to share by kissing Logan.

Remembering the other things Logan wanted, James spread his legs as wide as he could.

Licking his lips, he started to eat out Logan's ass.

James just loved using his tongue on every part of Logan, especially when he heard the way Logan was moaning.

James continued that for about 10 minutes, until he decided to grant Logan's final request.

Slowly, he thrusted his cock in Logan's ass and started off slow, but eventually picked up the pace.

"Faster" Logan moaned.

James did what was asked of him, and about 15 minutes later, he said "I'm close"

"Cum inside me James. You know I love the feeling of it."

James wasted no time and let his cum flow inside of Logan with a moan escaping both of their lips.

At that moment, Logan's cock shot cum on Logan's abdomen which James took the time to adore.

He then took his time licking it all off of Logan with his cock still inside him.

James then untied the ties used on Logan's wrist.

"There's a small cup in the drawer. Get it" James told him.

"Why"

"You'll see."

Logan took out the small cup from the drawer and looked at James "will I like what you're gonna do?"

"Oh yeah"

James then pulled out his cock out of Logan's hole, and put let the cup collect as much cum that spilled out.

He held it up to Logan's lips and said "I told you you'd like it"

Logan then accepted the cup and drank James' cum right out of it.

"Want some more?"

"Yes, please" Logan said eagerly.

"Then here" James said putting his cock right in Logan's face.

Logan licked his lips and took the whole thing in his mouth.

James' hands traveled in Logan's hair the entire time and continued until James screamed Logan's name as he came.

Logan licked his lips clean of James cum and swallowed it.

James then climbed into bed next to Logan and said "We really needed that."

"Yeah we did" Logan said smiling.

The next day, it was finally the day of the cruise.

"Let's go, we have to be at the port by 12. The ship leaves at 4" Logan said.

"Where are meeting your parents?" James said.

"They said they'll be waiting for us at the port" Logan said getting Xander in his car seat.

"We're here!" Kendall and Carlos said happily.

"Good. Now let's put our stuff in, and go to Hawaii!"

And so they left, even more excited for the cruise than ever before.

When they got there, they found Logan's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Logan said as he hugged both his parents.

"Hello boys, nice to see you guys again." Mr. Mitchell said.

They first put all their luggage together, which had tags to which room each bag would be in.

When they got through the port security which was similar to airport security, they were given their key cards to their rooms.

When they finally got to the ship, they were breathless.

It wasn't a cruise ship. It was a palace on the ocean.

"Welcome to the Golden Princess" A male crew member said to them.

"Hello" Logan greeted.

As they showed the crew member their key cards, and got directions to their rooms, they decided to check out their rooms.

"We're on deck E, room 118" Logan said to James.

"Room 119" Kendall said to Carlos.

"Room 120" Mr. Mitchell said to his wife.

When they got to their room, Logan, James, and Xander saw a male crew member ouside the door.

"Hello" Logan said.

"Hi, welcome to the Golden Princess, I'm Wayne-Wayne, and I'll be your steward during the cruise."

"Hi. I'm Logan, This is my boyfriend James, and my son Xander."

"Nice to meet you all. I f you need me, I'll usually be on this floor cleaning the rooms or helping other passengers near your room."

"Thank you." Logan said politely.

"Your welcome." Waye-Wayne said with a smile.

As Wayne-Wayne let Logan, Xander, and James in their room, he walked away thinking to himself 'THOSE ARE THE GUYS WHO KILLED JETT. THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND. I AM GONNA KILL THEM BEFORE THIS CRUISE IS OVER. I PROMISE!'

A/N: UH OH! AND YOU THOUGHT THE JETT DRAMA WAS OVER!


	21. Chapter 21

It was now an hour after the ship left port.

It was now on the way to Oahu. After that, it would be making stops at Maui, and the other Hawaiian islands.

The guys were currently eating lunch in the buffet discussing the things they could do on the ship, while Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were in their room resting.

"They have Bingo where you can win up to more than $1000 cash!" James said excitedly.

"When?" Logan asked just as excited.

"Tomorrow at 12 noon" James responded before taking a bite from his burger.

All of a sudden, a waiter came up to them. He had black, short hair, and it was about two inches shorter than James.

"Hello, would you like something to drink?" the waiter asked.

Logan looked at his name tag noticing that his name was Julius, and that he was from the Philippines.

"Water, please" Logan said.

"And for the rest of you?"

"Sprite" James said.

"Coke" Carlos and Kendall said at the same time.

"And for you?" Julius asked Xander.

"Lemonade"

"Okay, I'll bring it to you as soon as I can"

Right away, Logan saw Wayne-Wayne passing them by a few tables away.

He couldn't help but notice that he looked a little different than when he first saw him.

'On the last day. That's when I'll get them.' Wayne-Wayne said to himself.

"What's up Logan?" James said noticing the look in Logan's eyes.

"Our stewart looks a little different…"

"That's cause he's wearing a different uniform" Kendall said.

"Yeah, I read almost all cruise ship crew members have more than one uniform." Carlos added.

"Oh yeah, that's it" Logan said in realization.

After that, Julius brought them their drinks, and they finished their lunch.

"Daddy! Movie under the stars! They showing Star Wars"

"That's tomorrow, Xander" Logan said.

'Can we watch tomorrow?" Xander said using puppy dog eyes he learned from Carlos.

"Sure."

Once they stepped out of the buffet, they stepped on the elevator so that they could see where everything else on the ship is.

"Tonight's dinner and for every night on the ship, is in the Da Vinci dining room, let's look for that first. It's closed, but it should say the name on it."

"What floor is it on?" James asked.

"Six."

"Aww man, there's three dining rooms on that floor" James said reading a map of the ship.

"We'll just look for Da Vinci. We're not eating yet, until at least three hours later."

"What floor are we on anyway?"

"Eight" Carlos said looking at a nearby elevator.

"Oh, that was easy."

After going down two flights of stairs, they found the dining room where they would have dinner.

As predicted, it was closed. But now that they knew where it was, it wasn't gonna be a problem finding it in the future.

They then looked at their cruise cards(which also happened to be their room keys), and saw that dinner was at 8.

"We still have some time to look around the ship, so I'm gonna look for the place where bingo is for tomorrow" Kendall said hopefully.

As soon as Kendall went back in the elevator, and pressed the door closed, the only other person inside grabbed his shoulder and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! KENDALL?!"

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Not gonna lie, I've been updating another story recently.


	22. Chapter 22

Kendall turned around shocked to see Dak and Jo behind him holding hands. It was no secret that they were dating seen the camping trip.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We're on vacation, obviously!" Jo said smiling.

"What about you?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, me Carlos, James and Logan are on vacation too. Logan's parents invited us and paid for our tickets. Plus, Carlos and I are engaged!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Hey, do any of you know where the bingo games will held?"

"Plaza deck. First game is tomorrow at 12 noon. We just checked." Jo said smiling.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys around." He said as he got off the elevator at the Plaza deck.

"Kendall? What's up?" James asked when he saw Kendall exit the elevator after walking down the staircase.

"So not only are Dak and Jo here on the ship, but they told me where bingo is."

"Oh, cool! Now I wait."

"But for now, I think Logan and Xander are gonna go swimming." Kendall said pointing behind James to Logan and Xander who were headed to the pool.

"Yeah, they are. I was actually on my way to get my stuff ready to join them. Carlos is outside taking pictures of the scenery."

"Okay, thanks."

After that, James quickly went to his room and got his swim trunks sunscreen, and towel ready to join Logan and Xander.

"Ready, Xander?" Logan asked as his son was getting ready to jump in the water after making sure his water wings were secure.

"I ready, daddy!" Xander said excitedly.

"Okay, now jump!"

Xander jumped right into Logan's arms who quickly help his son get to a floating position.

"Xander, look out James is gonna get you!" Logan said playfully as James quickly went underwater sneaking up behind them.

"Where daddy? I no see James…"

Afterwards James then popped up behind Xander saying "here I am!"

"James! You're here!" Xander said hugging his father's boyfriend.

"You like swimming Xander?"

"Its fun!"

"I know it is. Hey Logan, Kendall said he saw Dak and Jo earlier."

"Cool."

"Yeah, they told him where bingo is, so we know where to go tomorrow."

"Cool, if I win, I'm using the money towards Xander's College tuition."

"If I win, I'm gonna use it to improve my office at the campus, and get some new textbooks." James said.

After about an hour of playing in the pool, they all got out and were about to go back to their room to take a shower.

There, they found another problem.

James and Logan obviously loved each, that they took every shower together since James moved in.

Most of the time, those two in the shower would end up having shower sex.

But since Xander was with them, they were afraid he would ask questions he shouldn't be asking at the age of three.

"You can go first, James. We'll just have to wait till we get home to you know…." Logan said with a small smile.

"Okay." James said getting his clothes out, he wasn't upset at all about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to have sex at all on the cruise.

But at least he and Logan could still sleep in the same bed. Xander got his own bed now, as opposed to the camping trip and the trip to the beach house, where he slept in the middle of the two men.

James finished and let Logan know it was his turn.

When Logan was done taking a shower, he helped give Xander a shower, and once again they left their room, this time to go meet up with Kendall and Carlos.

On the way, they saw Wayne-Wayne at the elevator who was coming towards them with an unusual smile….

NEXT CHAPTER: IS WAYNE-WAYNE TRYING TO KILL JAGAN ALREADY(even though he said he would do it at the end of the cruise)? AND IF SO, WHY IS HE DOING IT WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE?!


	23. Chapter 23

James and Logan couldn't help but wonder why Wayne-Wayne was coming towards them.

"Hey, so your friends wanted me to let you know that they're outside near the pool taking pictures of the scenery."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome." Wayne-Wayne couldn't try to hurt them now. Too many witnesses, and it was still daytime.

Plus, it was true that Kendall and Carlos were outside.

"Logan, don't forget that tonight's dinner is formal." James said.

"I won't. I brought my suit."

"Good. I wanna try to get as much pictures with you as possible." James smiled as they made their way outside and told Kendall and Carlos about the dress code.

"Daddy, can we go swimming again?" Xander asked Logan.

"Tomrrow, we'll go swimming again. And it'll be at a beach this time."

"Is a beach fun?"

"A lot of fun." James smiled.

'I hope by this time tomorrow, he'll have said yes' James thought to himself.

After a few more hours of walking around the entire ship to get a feel of their new home for a week, it was time for dinner, and they were all now getting their formal clothes on."

"Wow, we look good." James said fixing his hair, while helping Xander put his shoes on.

"Yeah, we do. And we match." Logan said noting his and James identical black tuxedos.

When they all got out of their rooms, they went to the photo booths in several hallways.

This was of course, after Logan's parents, and Kendall and Carlos joined them.

After about fifteen minutes of photos, they went straight to dinner.

When they got to their table, they were greeted by the same Filipino man they saw during lunch.

"Hi, in case you forgot, my name is Julius, and I'm from the Philippines. I'll be your server for this cruise. My friend, Eric will also be here to help. He's also from the same country."

"Hi." Everyone said.

"Would anyone like anything to drink while you look at the menus?" Julius asked.

"I'll just have water." Logan's parents said.

"Virgin Pina Coloda." Logan said.

James, Kendall, and Carlos ordered the exact same thing as Logan, before deciding on what they wanted for their appetizers.

"What would you like to order?" Eric asked.

"I'll have the seafood sampler." Kendall ordered.

Carlos ordered the crab cakes, while Logan ordered bacon wrapped scallops, and James ordered the mini lamb chops.

Logan's parents both ordered the coconut shrimp, while Logan ordered Xander a small scoop of mashed potatoes.

For the main course, Logan had lobster, Carlos and Kendall both ordered steak, James ordered salmon, and Xander got mac and cheese.

Logan parents ordered seared bass which looked similar to the salmon, but had a different color when cooked all the way.

When desert time came, they all ordered crème brulee, while Xander had a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

Unaware to all of them, Wayne-Wayne was watching from the other side of the room, having already hurt Logan and James a hundred different ways in his head.

When it was almost time to go back, James called both Julius and Eric after getting up from the table claiming he had to wash his hands and whispered in one of their ears.

"Where were you?" Logan asked his boyfriend after he came back.

"Long line in the bathroom." James said. It was true in a sense.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" Julius called out.

James' heart started beating faster when he heard that.

"James has something he wants to ask a certain someone."

Wayne-Wayne only felt more anger as the attention in the room focused on James.

"Logan….I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know what it's like to be in love. I know you make me happy, and that you, me, and Xander are a family. I've know it ever since Jett tried to hurt us."

Wayne-Wayne's ears were focused on what he heard.

He always thought they attacked Jett, and that Jett died in self defense.

He was wrong. And with that revelation, he decided to give up on his hatred for them.

"Logan, it's almost our six month anniversary, and when it comes, I want you to be a lot more than my boyfriend. I want to be the person you depend on, and I want to be yours. I love you so much, and I cannot live without you."

Everyone's eyes grew happy as they knew what was coming.

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

"Yes." Logan said kissing the taller brunette.

A loud of applause filled the room for the happy couple, while Logan wiped his eyes,

Wayne-Wayne decided to do something actually nice for them so while he was cleaning their room, he managed to get two vouchers into the ship's spa for a couple's massage. Each voucher is good for both of them, which meant thanks to Wayne-Wayne, they could go twice.

He out both vouchers on the pillow on their bed, after cleaning the room, and felt a sense of clarity now knowing that his best friend isn't who he was.

A/N: It's been forever since I updated this, but I knew it still existed.

NEXT CHAPTER: James and Logan find the vouchers Wayne-Wayne left, and use them...yup. It's dirty


	24. Chapter 24

It was such an unexpected an happy for James and Logan.

James had been planning his proposal for months and Logan accepted.

He was mostly shocked that Logan's parent's were completely fine with it, considering that he didn't ask them.

"I can't believe my son is engaged!" Mrs. Mitchell said hugging Logan and James.

"James, thank you for making my son happy. I always considered you family." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. It means a lot to have your blessing especially since I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"That you might not approve of me making such a surprising decision." James said.

"James. When I met you, I knew my son and grandson were happy with you. Even my wife could tell. Don't ever let anyone even us, stop you from doing something that makes you happy, okay?" He asked hugging his future son-in-law.

"Thank you, Mr. Mitchell."

"What happens when daddy and James get married?" Xander asked.

"It means James is going to be your other daddy." Logan said smiling.

"I thought he already my other daddy." Xander said adding to the smile on James' face.

"You already thought I was your other daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Xander." James said kneeling down hugging the toddler.

When they left the dining room, earning several other congratulations from the servers, they made their way to their room to go to bed.

When they got to the room, they not only found that it was clean, but saw something else on the pillow.

It was a small envelope, which had a note which Logan opened.

"Congratulations, you two on your engagement. I've never witnessed a proposal my entire time working here, so to help make your stay more enjoyable, I have two vouchers for the spa here on the ship. Each voucher is good for a couple's massage, and stay in the steam room. Once again, congratulations." Logan said as he read the note.

"Wow, I can't believe he did that for us. When do you wanna go the first time?" James asked.

"Let's go tomorrow after our stop in Waikiki." Logan said.

"Sounds fun to me." James smiled kissing his fiancé.

The next day, they all got off the ship to enjoy their stop in Waikiki.

While Carlos and Kendall walked around to enjoy a tour of the city, James, Logan and Xander went to stay at the beach, while Logan's parents were visiting a small Hawaiian restaurant, then went to the beach after they ate.

While they were at the beach, Xander would occasionally refer to both men as 'daddies' which always put a smile on James' face.

After staying in Waikiki from 11 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon, it was time for them to go back on the ship.

After they all met before going back to the ship, Logan's parents offered to watch Xander while they use one of the vouchers for the spa.

"Don't worry, Logan. Just enjoy time with your fiancé." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Bye, daddies, I see you later!" Xander said waving to the men.

"Bye. See you later!" James and Logan said before picking out extra clothes in case they needed to change.

After getting their extra clothes, and one of the vouchers, they made their way to the spa, where they were greeted by a short woman who'd heard about them.

"Hi! You must be the lucky couple who got engaged last night!"

"We are! I'm James, and this is Logan."

"Hi, I'm Cora. Welcome to the spa!"

"So if you two would follow me, I'll show you to where you can change."

After changing in a locker room, Cora led them into another room where two women were.

"This is Olivia and Melissa. They'll take care of your massage and when they're done they'll show you to the steam room, and maybe even let you in on a new service here if there's time."

After both men layed down on their stomachs, the women began to massage their backs.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Melissa asked.

"Our six month anniversary is coming next week." Logan answered.

"Aww. Where did you two meet?"

"Work. We're both teachers at UCLA. I teach English Lit, Logan teaches Calculus." James answered.

"He also met my son that day." Logan said.

"Aww, you have a son?"

"We have a son, Logan" James corrected with a smile as his back began to feel better from the massage.

"Sorry, our son." Logan smiled as the massage began to move down to the legs and feet.

"That's so sweet. Now turn over please, so we can continue." Olivia instructed.

Both men turned on the backs so that the massage could continue on their chests.

Both men remained silent during the remainder of the massage silently growing horny for each other seeing their torsos being massaged.

After their torsos were massaged for about twenty minutes, the first part of the spa visit was over.

"Okay, next we have a new service in our spa. It's a relaxing foot massage not from us, though." Melissa said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Logan asked curiously.

"It's a similar experience to a pedicure and a foot massage, from a million tiny fish."

"FISH?!" Both Logan and James said making a shocked face.

"Yup. Puka fish. They feed off of dead skin, which basically means they'll make your feet healthier, and shinier while getting their food."

"That sounds kinda weird." Logan said.

"If you're not exactly sure you can try to use a finger in a small bowl for a few seconds."

"And you're sure it's safe?"

"Sure."

After revealing a small glass bowl to the men, they both put a finger in the bowl and laughed at the feeling.

"It's like a million tiny kisses on my fingers!" Logan said.

"So? Wanna try it now with the larger tank and your feet?"

"Yes!" Both men said.

After being taken to the room where they kept the puka fish, the men slowly dipped their feet in the large glass tank on the floor and gasped at the tickling sensation.

In total, the two spent an hour and a half getting a massage from the puka fish.

"My feet are so soft and shiny now!" James said looking at his feet.

"Mine too!" Logan said feeling his foot's newly softened skin.

"Alright, now it's time for the next part. The steam room." Melissa announced.

After five minutes of walking down the hallway, the reached the steam room.

"Okay, so this here is obviously the steam room. The walls here are completely soundproof, so if you need anything you need to open the door and call us. You can lock the door if you want, and take as much time as you want. There is also a shower behind this door. It's also soundproof." Olivia said.

'Thanks." Both men said.

After going in, James locked the door surprising Logan.

"James..."

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"What if she's lying about the soundproof part?"

"That is a risk I'm willing to take." James said before kissing Logan and slipping both their robes off.

James then lifted Logan up and turned him against a wall with his hands supporting himself.

James then took his time to kiss down Logan's back and eventually spread his ass cheeks and began to eat him out.

Logan kept moaning out James' name while his ass was being pleasured by his lover's tongue.

"Ready?" James asked licking Logan's ear.

"Yeah."

James then rammed his cock into the tight hole.

After that, James lifted Logan again turned him around so he was riding James' cock.

Logan bounced up and down enjoying the feeling of James' huge cock.

"Do you like this Logan? Do you like my cock inside your tight ass?"

"I LOVE IT!"

After James came inside. Logan got off, and quickly took control of the situation.

Logan managed to get James upside down on his hands, while holding his legs and started to eat his taller lover's ass out.

James didn't know how fast Logan managed to do it, but he wasn't complaining.

Logan then removed his tongue from James ass after five minutes, and started slamming his cock inside earning screams of pleasure from his taller lover.

For about ten minutes, Logan rammed his cock inside James before cumming inside his ass.

After that, Logan lowered James on the floor and lowered himself so his ass was above his face.

James got the message and started to eat Logan's ass again while Logan started to suck on his cock again.

For almost an hour they remained in the 69 position until they both came and licked each other clean.

After that, they decided to get back to reality, and use the shower next door.

When they got to the shower, James once again fucked Logan up against the wall, before his shorter lover gave him a blowjob once again, then riding him.

After spending a total of almost two hours in the shower, they decided to clean up and use the extra voucher the next day.

After putting their robes back on, they exited the steam room, and were greeted by Olivia.

"Have fun?"

"Yes." James said blushing.

"Good. Are planning on using the extra voucher too later this week?"

"Yes, we're planning on coming back tomorrow." Logan answered.

"Excellent. We will see you then."

After changing their clothes, and leaving the spa, Logan told James "I wonder how my parents are dealing with Xander right now."

"They're good." James said once they made their way to the hallway back to their room.

"You're right. How do you think your parents will react to our engagement? I haven't met them, and you never mentioned them to me."

James didn't respond when they got to their room. His face remained emotionless when he heard Logan ask about his parents.

"James?"

James' face quickly became void of happiness and tears started to form in his eyes.

NEXT CHAPTER: What exactly are James' parental issues?


End file.
